Tyler and Piper - When Systems Fail
by LauraJean1992
Summary: A sequel to "Support System" - more trials and tribulations for Tyler and Piper, but they will manage to get through them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the sequel of "Support System". Enjoy.**

PIPER'S POV:

"I have to go." Tyler informed me as he rose from the kitchen table "Are you gonna be okay?"

"We'll be fine." I assured him "Say bye to Daddy, Eden."

We laughed as she waved at him and then continued to shove the toast on her highchair into her mouth. Stroking my hand through her hair, I followed Tyler to the front door…

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" he asked as he turned to face me

I nodded my head and leaned forwards, placing my hand on his chest as I pressed my lips to his… "I love you."

"I love you too." he mirrored, smiling at me warmly "Remember, call me if you need anything."

"Got it." I informed him "Now go or you're gonna be late."

TYLER'S POV:

I arrived at the garage, dumping my things onto the desk before grabbing my overalls…

"Sorry I'm late," I admitted to Ned "what have we got today?"

"This one, and then two more over there." he informed me "How's Pip?"

"She's doing good." I replied "We had a check-up yesterday and baby's happy and healthy and is weighing and measuring what they should but…"

"But what?" he asked

"I worry about her," I admitted "she's at home with Eden all day. I try to do as much as I can when I'm there but sometimes I worry it's not enough."

"Has she said something?" he questioned

I shook my head… "She's happy enough, especially now her morning sickness has stopped but I know she tries and hides how tired she is from me. I wish there was more I could do for her."

"You could always take some time off if you want?" he suggested "I can hold the fort down here for a few days…"

"I don't wanna leave you in the lurch." I admitted

"You wouldn't be," he replied "and besides, I'm offering. Speak to Piper and see what she says and who knows? The three of you could get away on a family holiday."

"Maybe. Thanks, mate." I proclaimed

PIPER'S POV:

Eden was inside having her nap and I was outside, tidying up the pool area as rain had been forecast. Reaching for the cover to cover up the pool, I slipped and fell, an agonising pain shooting through my stomach as I did…

"Hello, anyone home?" Sonya's voice called "Piper? Are you okay?"

"Hi," I greeted her "I slipped and fell, and I've just got an awful pain in my stomach."

"Okay," she replied "can you stand?"

I nodded and with her help rose to my feet, hissing in pain as the pain shot through my stomach once again…

"What's the matter?" she inquired

"The pain again." I informed her, clutching onto my stomach as it got more intense

"Okay," she replied "I don't want you to panic but I think we should get you to the hospital. Is there someone that can mind Eden?"

"Paige is due back from Harold's any minute." I admitted

"Okay, well let's get inside," she informed me "and go from there."

TYLER'S POV:

"Your phone's been ringing, mate." Ned informed me as I returned from Grease Monkeys

Moving over to the desk, I saw it was Piper's caller ID and called her back...

"Tyler, hi." Sonya's voice spoke

"Sonya?" I questioned "Why do you have Piper's phone?"

"We've had to come to hospital." she informed me

"Why?" I asked

"She fell and has been having pains since," she replied "I think you should get down here. Piper's asking for you."

"Okay." I replied, swallowing a lump in my throat "I'll be there as soon as I can."

PIPER'S POV:

"Did you get hold of Tyler?" I asked Sonya as she made her way back into the room

She nodded her head… "He's on his way."

"Okay." I replied, pursing my lips together nervously "I'm scared…"

"I know you are," she informed me "just try and stay calm."

"I can't." I admitted as I felt the tears begin to sting the backs of my eyes "I think I'm losing it."

TYLER'S POV:

I was shown into Piper's room and hurried over to her bed, pressing my lips to her forehead… "Are you okay?"

11

"We're just waiting on a scan." she informed me

"Okay." I replied, placing my hand on top of hers on her stomach "It's gonna be okay."

"Yeah?" she inquired "You think?"

"I know." I informed her "This baby's strong, just like it's Mummy. He's gonna be fine."

"He?" she questioned

"We both know it's gonna be a boy." I replied

"You want it to be." she sighed

"So do you if you speak the truth." I informed her, stroking my fingers through her hair

PIPER'S POV:

1The midwife began to move the Doppler around my stomach and I tightened my hand in Tyler's hold, closing my eyes as I waited for the sound of the baby's heartbeat that we'd heard only yesterday to fill the room, but it never came. Feeling a tear slide down my cheek, I lifted my head and opened my eyes as I felt the gel being wiped from my stomach…

"That's it?" I asked

"I'm extremely sorry." the midwife replied

"I want a second opinion, a third if we have to." I informed her

"Pipes…" Tyler sighed

"They're not gone," I replied "I can feel them!"

"They're gone." he informed me "He or she has gone."

I shook my head… "No! Where's Karl? He'll tell me the truth!"

"Mrs. Brennan, please!" the midwife begged

"Get out!" I proclaimed

"Pardon?" she inquired

"You heard me," I replied "get out!"

TYLER'S POV:

Piper began to sob as the midwife shut the door behind her and I pulled her into me, only holding her tighter as she tried to fight my embrace…

"You lied," she proclaimed as she gripped onto the back of my shirt "you lied to me."

"I'm so sorry." I replied, pressing my lips to her hair as she sobbed "I'm so sorry."

"You lied." she sighed


	2. Chapter 2

TYLER'S POV:

I left Piper's hospital room after she'd fallen asleep and closed the door behind me quietly, running my hands over my face and through my hair as I tried to digest the news we'd not long been given. Catching a glimpse of my wedding ring, I sighed and turned back to look at her through the blinds, making my way off down the corridor…

PIPER'S POV:

I awoke to find I was in the hospital room alone. Easing myself from the bed, I re-dressed and made my way out of the room, making my way to the lifts…

TYLER'S POV:

I walked back into Piper's room to find the bed empty. Setting our coffees down, I checked in the en-suite bathroom and then moved out into the corridor…

"Everything okay, Tyler?" Karl asked

"Have you seen Piper?" I questioned

He shook his head… "I was just coming in to check on her. The midwife explained the situation."

"She's disappeared." I informed him "She was sleeping when I left and now she's gone."

"Okay, calm down," he replied "she can't have gone far."

PIPER'S POV:

I arrived back on the street and made my way up Mum's driveway and into the house, shutting the door behind me…

"Paul, is that you?" her voice called "Piper, what are you doing here? I spoke to Paige and she said you'd been taken to the hospital. What's…? Oh, Piper."

She pulled me into her as I began to sob and I clung to her, not being able to stop the tears…

"What's happened?" she questioned as she pulled away from me "Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"The baby's gone." I informed her

She led me through to the living room and sat me down on the sofa… "Darling, you should be at the hospital."

I shook my head… "I'm fine."

"You may think you're fine but you're not." she replied "It's going to take some time for you to get your head around."

"What is there for me to get my head around?" I inquired "My baby's dead!"

"Piper…" she sighed

"What?" I asked "There's nothing more to it."

"I think we should get you back to the hospital." she admitted

"What more is there that they can do for me?" I questioned "My baby's gone."

"They can help you," she replied "you can talk to someone about how you're feeling."

"I'm talking to you." I informed her

"Someone who knows what to say, because as much as I want to be the one you talk to, I can't because I don't know how to help." she admitted

As I was about to reply, her phone rang. Rising to her feet, she moved into the kitchen…

"It's Tyler." she informed me

"Please don't tell him I'm here." I begged

"He'll be worrying himself to death about you, sweetheart." she replied

"I don't want to see him." I informed her

"Why?" she questioned

"He lied to me." I admitted

"What?" she asked

"He told me everything would be okay, and it wasn't. He lied. He promised me our baby would be okay and they weren't. They died." I replied

"Piper, you know why he did that." she informed me "He was trying to take your mind off it."

"And it worked." I admitted "I dreamed of the four of us; me, him, Eden and our little one. He was hoping it was a boy, and secretly so was I. Now that's gone…"

She moved back over to me and entwined her hand with mine… "You can try again, when the time is right."

I shook my head… "I can't go through this again."

"Sweetheart." she began

"No," I replied "I need to take a walk."

TYLER'S POV:

"Terese, hi," I greeted her as she answered my call "thanks for getting back to me."

"You're welcome." she replied "Piper was here and she told me what happened, I'm so sorry, Tyler."

"Thank you. Wait, she was?" I asked "Where did she go?"

"She just left." she informed me "But I think we both have a pretty good idea as to where she could be."

"Yeah." I replied "I'll call you when I find her."

PIPER'S POV:

I sat on the grass by Josh's grave, pulling at it and sighed heavily… "Eden would've been an amazing big sister. You should see her, Josh. She's kind, she's caring and she's loving. I can't believe Tyler and I are bringing up such an amazing little girl. Maybe I'm only destined to be a Mum of one."

I heard footsteps behind me and turned my head, seeing Tyler make his way towards me before sitting down by my side…

"Hey," I greeted him "how did you know I'd be here?"

"You always come here when you're sad." he replied

I pursed my lips together nervously… "Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head… "This isn't your fault, Pipes."

"Isn't it?" I questioned "I lost our baby, Tyler. My body rejected our baby, yet I'm allowed to be a Mum to a child that was…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" he proclaimed "Eden's mine and we both know it."

"She's not though, is she?" I inquired "She's not yours. Your name may be on a piece of paper but she's not your flesh and blood; she's not a part of both of us. This baby would've been, and for some reason my body didn't want that to happen, so maybe you and me aren't meant to have kids, so maybe you should go and leave me, and find someone you can have kids with."

"I'm not going anywhere." he informed me "I'm staying right here by your side because we've been through too much to just throw it all away. I'm not giving up on us now."

"I don't have any more fight left in me." I admitted

"Then I'll fight for both of us." he replied "Until you've got the strength to. But right now we need to get you back to the hospital."

I nodded my head and rose to my feet, smiling at Tyler weakly as I held my hand out to him. Taking a hold of my hand, he pulled me to him as he rose to his feet and pressed his lips to my forehead…

"I love you." he informed me

 **Are Tyler and Piper going to get through this?**


	3. Chapter 3

PIPER'S POV:

Karl made his way into my hospital room where I was sat cross-legged on the bed, my eyes fixed on my hands as I twisted them together, trying to avoid any sort of conversation. Tyler had returned to the room after phoning Mum to let her know he'd found me, and she was on her way in too. Looking up, I smiled at him weakly…

"How are you?" he asked

"Numb." I replied

"It'll feel like that for a while," he informed me "but it'll get easier, given time."

"What am I supposed to do?" I questioned "I've got a 1 year old at home who needs me."

"You've got a great support network, Piper," he replied "you'll be fine."

"If you say so," I sighed "what happens now?"

"Unfortunately there's nothing much more we can do," he admitted "all I can do is give you some counselling leaflets and hope you use them if you feel the need."

"That's it?" Tyler interjected as I was about to reply "Don't you think it should be compulsory after something like this?"

"I do." he replied "But it's not up to me. It's up to the mother and the father. It's your choice if you choose to make an appointment and come and speak to someone."

"I think we will." Tyler informed him

"You can. I won't be." I admitted

"Why?" he questioned

"I don't need to talk to someone. I just need to get home and be with my daughter." I replied

TYLER'S POV:

I watched as Piper moved from the bed and left the room, sighing heavily as I rose to my feet and ran my hands over my face…

"Tyler, if either of you need anything, don't hesitate to call on Susan or I." Karl informed me

"Thank you." I replied

He nodded his head and smiled at me weakly… "I know it's hard, but allow Piper time to digest what's happened. I know it's happened to you too, but ultimately it's happened to her. She's in a mindset of thinking her body has rejected her baby, and neither of us can imagine how tough that must be for her to process. Be patient with her."

"She said that today…" I admitted

"Said what?" he questioned

"That her body rejected our baby, yet she's got Eden. She thinks I should leave her and go and have kids with someone who can give them to me." I informed him

"Right." he replied "That sounds to me like it's the anger talking. Just be patient and give her time and space."

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler and I arrived back at the house, Paige making her way through from the bedroom, shutting the door that led into the living room behind her…

"Hey." she greeted us "Is everything okay?"

"Where's Eden?" I asked

"She's asleep." she informed me "Piper, are you okay?"

"I'm going to go and see her." I replied

TYLER'S POV:

"What's happened?" Paige questioned as Piper made her way through to the bedroom

"She miscarried." I informed her

"I'm so sorry." she proclaimed "Are you okay?"

"I need to be for her." I admitted

She shook her head… "No you don't. You two need to grieve together."

"She won't let me in." I replied "So what am I supposed to do?"

"You know how Piper is," she informed me "she builds walls so high to protect herself, and you're the only one I know of that has been able to break them down, so you need to do that this time. You two need to be there for each other."

PIPER'S POV:

I walked into mine and Tyler's bedroom and over to Eden's cot, kneeling down by it and proceeding to stroke my hand through her hair…

"Things are gonna be tough for a while, baby girl," I informed her "and you might see Mummy and Daddy cry, but we'll be okay. You would've been such an amazing big sister, and maybe you will be again one day."

I stopped talking as I heard footsteps and turned my head, seeing Paige make her way into the room…

"Where's Tyler?" I asked

"He's gone for a walk to clear his head." she informed me

"Right." I replied

"He said he wanted to give you some space." she explained

I nodded my head… "Has she been good?"

"As gold." she informed me "Why don't you go and see if you can find Tyler? I'm okay to stay with her…"

"We need some time apart." I admitted

"What?" she inquired "Piper…"

"I need to have a shower." I informed her "And then I need to start getting Eden's dinner organised."

"What about you and Tyler?" she questioned

"What about us?" I asked "Eden has to come first now. She's my priority."

 **Does Piper realise what she's saying? And will anyone be able to get through to Piper (and Tyler), and make them see that they need to stick together?**


	4. Chapter 4

TYLER'S POV:

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" Brad's voice asked, snapping me from my trance as I stared into my glass

"You know, don't you?" I questioned as I lifted my head

He nodded his head as he took a seat opposite me… "Terese phoned me; asked me and Lauren to look out for Piper. Why aren't you at home with her?"

"I wanted to give her some space." I informed him

"Why?" he inquired "You need to be together at a time like this."

"She's pushing me away." I admitted "And I hate myself because there's nothing I can say or do to make her feel better."

"You don't have to say or do anything," he replied "just show her you're there for her."

"I can't. I promised her I'd fight for us both, but I don't think I can." I informed him

"You have to, Tyler. You have to be strong for her." he admitted

"What if I'm sick of being strong?" I asked "I was strong for her through the court case and having Eden, and now she's lost our baby, not just hers. Why do I have to be strong?"

"Because you're Piper's rock." he informed me "And when she's got enough fight in her to be strong, she'll be strong for you. You just have to give it time."

"I was going to be a Dad. Piper miscarried our child. I can't just give it time." I replied

"Where're you going?" he questioned

PIPER'S POV:

"I'm gonna call Mark." Paige informed me

"Why?" I inquired

"To ask him to keep a look out for Tyler." she replied "He should be back by now."

"Knowing him he's probably out getting drunk." I sighed "Leave him to it…"

"You don't mean that, Piper." she sighed

"Don't I?" I questioned "I know what I said earlier but I need him here, Paige, but where is he?"

"Why don't you phone him?" she suggested

"I shouldn't have to." I informed her "I'm gonna go and bath Eden."

TYLER'S POV:

"There you are!" Paige proclaimed as I walked into the house "Where've you been?"

"Walking." I informed her "What's going on?"

"Piper needs you." she replied

"Where is she?" I asked

"Bathing Eden." she informed me "Go and be with her, Tyler."

PIPER'S POV:

I turned my head as I watched Eden splash about in the bath, watching as Tyler moved over to the side of the bath and pressed his lips to Eden's forehead, a smile appearing on his face as she held a duck up at him, him taking it from her before squirting her, a laugh escaping her lips…

"Hey." he greeted me

"Hey," I mirrored "where've you been?"

He rose to his feet and dried his hands before coming to crouch down in front of me… "I was out walking, thinking about what your Dad said."

"You spoke to my Dad?" I inquired

"Yeah." he replied

"What did he say?" I questioned

"He said I needed to be strong for you." he informed me "And I'm sorry but I can't."

"I'd never expect you to be strong for me, Tyler." I admitted "We lost our baby. I wanted, I needed you here today, why did you leave?"

"Karl said…" he began

"You spoke to Karl?" I asked

"Earlier, when we were leaving the hospital." he informed me "He said that I needed to give you time and space to digest everything that had happened, so that's what I did."

"Haven't you worked out by now that what I need to get through is you?" I inquired "Tyler, you've got me through some of the hardest times of my life and I know I was trying to push you away when I said you should go and be with someone else who can give you a child, but you didn't walk away, and together I know we can get through this. We just have to take every day as it comes and work together, no matter how hard it gets."

He nodded his head in agreement, entwining his hands with mine… "Then that's what we'll do."

"Okay." I replied "We can do this, can't we?"

He rested his forehead against mine… "I'm not saying it'll be easy but we're better as a team. When I married you, I married you for the good times and the bad. I love you, Pipes. We just need to try."

I smiled at him weakly, stroking my thumbs over his knuckles in unison… "I love you too."

 **Sobbed whilst writing this – God, what is wrong with me?**


	5. Chapter 5

PIPER'S POV:

I was sat in the kitchen and I knew Eden was crying but I couldn't stop her. I'd tried, but nothing I did would work. Lifting my head as the door opened, I saw Paige make her way into the house…

"What's going on?" she questioned as she dumped her bag and moved over to Eden "Piper?"

"She wouldn't stop crying." I admitted as Paige lifted her from her playpen "I tried everything and she just wouldn't stop."

"Did you not think about calling your Mum or mine?" she asked

"I didn't know what to do." I informed her "All I could hear was her crying."

"Do you think maybe it'd be a good idea if you talked to someone?" she inquired

"I'm fine." I replied

"I want to believe that, but the Piper I know wouldn't leave her child sobbing in her playpen, whether she was able to do anything about it or not." she informed me "You need to do something, Piper. You need to deal with your loss so you can focus on being the best Mum to Eden that you can be."

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Piper as I made my way over to the table she'd acquired at Harold's "Is everything okay? Where's Eden?"

"Paige is looking after her." she informed me "We need to talk."

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat down opposite her

"Today Paige came home to find Eden crying." she admitted "I tried to comfort her but I couldn't. I tried everything and nothing worked, so I tried to block it out. I need to see someone. I need to speak to someone. Our daughter can't and won't suffer."

"Okay." I replied, swallowing a lump in my throat as I entwined my hand with hers "Are you okay?"

She shook her head… "I feel dreadful. I could hear her sobbing and I promise you I tried everything but nothing worked. It was like I was a complete stranger. For that time, I wasn't her Mum. I couldn't comfort my own baby."

"Hey," I whispered "it's okay. Really, it is."

"It's not." she replied "My daughter needed me and I couldn't be there for her."

"You're struggling to cope and that's okay, but you need to admit it." I informed her

"That's no excuse for not being able to comfort my daughter." she sighed "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be putting all of this on you."

"What was it you said to me?" I asked "We have to work together and take each day as it comes, no matter how hard it gets. I'm your husband, Piper, and Eden's our daughter. Your problems are my problems."

"Can we go home?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "I'll go and speak to Karl about organising to speak to someone."

"Thank you." she replied

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler and I arrived back at the house, finding Paige rocking Eden to sleep…

"Hey," she whispered "you feeling better?"

I nodded my head… "Do you mind watching her for a little longer? I need a lie down."

"Of course not." she replied "Take all the time you need. We're just fine."

I smiled at her warmly… "Thanks, Paige."

TYLER'S POV:

"How is she?" Paige asked as I heard our bedroom door close behind Piper

"She's struggling." I informed her "But we'll find a way through. We always do."

"You know where I am if you need me," she replied "I'm more than happy to take care of this little one."

"Thanks, but she's our responsibility." I admitted "I just need to get Piper sorted and then we'll take her off your hands."

"Hey," she proclaimed "it's no trouble whatsoever, you know that. We're family and family sticks together."

"Piper's her Mum, Paige." I sighed

"I know that," she replied "and like you've just said, she's struggling; you both are. You both need some help and I'm more than happy to offer my services."

"I didn't mean to snap." I admitted "I need to go and speak to Karl; see who he recommends for Piper to talk to."

"She's gonna talk to someone?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "She knows she needs to."

"What about Jane?" she suggested "Piper knows her and is comfortable with her. It's worth a shot."

"I'll speak to Piper and see how she feels." I informed her as I took Eden from her "I'm gonna go and put her down in her cot. Thanks, Paige."

PIPER'S POV:

I awoke to Eden's crying. Coming to, I turned and saw she was sat up in her cot, rubbing at her eyes as she cried. Moving from the bed, I moved over to her…

"Hey, beautiful girl." I greeted her as I lifted her from her cot "What's all the fuss about, hey?"

"I was just about to come and get her." Tyler informed me as our bedroom door opened

"We're good." I admitted, smiling at him warmly "Aren't we, baby girl?"

He smiled at me warmly… "Paige suggested you speak to Jane."

"She never even crossed my mind." I informed him

"Do you think it's a good idea?" he asked "You know her and you're comfortable with her."

I nodded my head… "I'll call her."

"Good." he replied "Pipes, I know at times it doesn't feel like it's ever gonna get any better but it is. This is just proof of it. Look…"

I looked down as he motioned at Eden resting against my chest, seeing she had her thumb in her mouth and her eyes closed and I sighed contentedly, lifting my head as I smiled warmly…

"She's asleep." I whispered

"Yep; so why don't you put her down and come through and get some food?" he suggested "Mark brought home pizza."

"I'll be out in a minute." I informed him "Make sure you don't scoff all the Hawaiian."

"Would I?" he questioned

"Yes." I replied

Smirking at me, he made his way out of the room. Moving back over to Eden's cot, I laid her back down and pulled her blanket over her, pressing my fingers to my lips before placing them to her forehead…

"Mummy loves you, baby girl." I whispered

 **A bump in the road for Piper (many of them to come methinks), but with a little reassurance and a talk to Tyler, things are good again!**


	6. Chapter 6

PIPER'S POV:

"Hi, Mum," I greeted her as I opened the door to her the next morning "thanks for coming at such short notice. Jane had a free spot today and I didn't want to wait God knows how long for another appointment. Are you sure you're okay to have Eden because I can always take her with me?"

"Piper, take a breath," she replied, smiling at me warmly "I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't able to have her. Where is she?"

"Tyler's just getting her dressed." I informed her "What do you have planned?"

"Paul and I are going to take her to the zoo, and then out for lunch. We thought we would so you and Tyler can do something for yourselves after your appointment." she admitted

"You didn't have to do that." I replied

"Didn't have to do what?" Tyler asked as he made his way through, Eden in his arms

"Mum and Paul are taking Eden to the zoo and then out for lunch so you and I can do something after I've seen Jane." I informed him

"Thanks, Terese," he replied "that's really lovely of you."

"It's not a problem." she assured us as she took Eden from him "Right, are we ready to go?"

I nodded my head and pressed my lips to Eden's forehead before handing Mum her bag… "There's nappies, bottles, wipes, a dummy, her teddy and two spare changes of clothes in there. That should be everything you need but if it isn't, call me."

"I'm sure we'll manage." she informed me "Are you going to wave goodbye to Mummy, Eden?"

I smiled warmly as Tyler wrapped his arm around my shoulder as Eden waved goodbye as she and Mum made their way out of the house before pulling away from Tyler, quickly collecting my things together…

"I'm gonna be late." I admitted

"Pipes, calm down," he replied "we've got plenty of time."

"We?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, we," he informed me "together as a team, remember?"

I smiled at him warmly… "Thank you."

TYLER'S POV:

"Piper, do you want to come through?" Jane asked as she showed her last patient out

"Pipes?" I questioned, placing my hand on her knee

"Hmm?" she inquired

"Jane's called you in." I informed her

"Right, sorry." she proclaimed as she rose to her feet "What are you doing?"

"Do you not want me in there?" I asked

"I do," she informed me "but I think it'd be better if it was just me and Jane. I can be more open when it's just the two of us."

"Okay." I replied "I'll be right out here if you need me."

PIPER'S POV:

"It's good to see you, Piper," Jane admitted as I walked into her office "would you like a tea or a coffee?"

"I'm good, thank you." I informed her

"Okay," she replied "so what's made you come back to see me after almost a year?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I miscarried mine and Tyler's child."

"I'm sorry." she admitted

I smiled at her weakly… "And I don't think I'm coping."

"How so?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Eden was crying, and I couldn't do anything to stop her. I tried, honestly I did, but I couldn't stop her." I replied "So I left her sobbing until my sister came home and comforted her."

"Right, and why do you think you couldn't comfort her?" she inquired

"I don't know." I admitted "I was hoping you'd have an answer to that."

"I'm a counsellor, Piper," she informed me "not a mind-reader. Have a think about it. Why do you think you couldn't comfort her?"

"Something stopped me." I replied "Something stopped me from comforting her."

"And what do you think that something was?" she asked

"My grief." I informed her "I feel disgusted with myself."

"Why?" she questioned

"I was able to carry and bring a rapist's baby into this world, but I wasn't able to bring mine and the man I love's baby into the world. My body rejected that baby." I replied

"It's normal for you to feel that way, but I believe in the saying everything happens for a reason." she informed me "There was a reason that you miscarried yours and Tyler's child, and even though you'll never know what that reason is, you can't let it stop you from being a Mum to Eden. You need to grieve, both you and Tyler do, but you also need to remember you're both parents to Eden too."

TYLER'S POV:

"How did it go?" I asked Piper as she made her way out of Jane's office

"Good." she replied "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"What do you want to do?" I questioned

"I asked you first." she informed me, smirking at me playfully

I reciprocated her smirk and pressed my lips to hers… "Why don't we head to the beach?"

"The beach, in the middle of winter?" she inquired "You're crazy!"

"It'll be romantic." I informed her "Snuggling up under a blanket watching the water and the world go by and forget about reality for a couple of hours, what do you say?"

"Okay." she replied

 **Piper's back seeing Jane, and it seems to be doing her good. Are things going to start getting better? Here's hoping…**


	7. Chapter 7

PIPER'S POV:

I sighed contentedly as I sat between Tyler's legs, my back resting against his front, the two of us staring at the sea in front of us and rested my head back against his shoulder, shivering as he placed a kiss to the skin of my neck…

"We should be heading back soon." I admitted

"I'm sure your Mum won't mind having Eden for a couple more hours." he replied

"Maybe not, but I miss her." I informed him "I want to get home in time to bath her and put her to bed."

"Okay. Well how about we stay and watch the sun set, and then head back?" he suggested "Can you be tempted?"

"If it means we can stay like this for a little while more," I began; pulling his arms and the blanket he'd wrapped around us even tighter around me "then I can most definitely be tempted."

"Good." he replied

TYLER'S POV:

Piper and I made our way into Terese's, Terese making her way down the stairs to us…

"Hi," she greeted us "drink?"

"Where's Eden, Mum?" Piper asked

"Paul's taken her to collect our dinner." she informed us "Did you both have a good day?"

"It was lovely, thanks." Piper replied "How long do you think they'll be? It's almost her bedtime…"

"They left about 20 minutes ago, so not much longer, I shouldn't think. Do you both want a drink while you wait?" she questioned

"That'd be lovely, thank you." I informed her "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I just wanna see my daughter." she admitted

PIPER'S POV:

The front door opened and Paul made his way into the house, Eden in his arms. Rising to my feet, I moved over and took her from him…

"Piper, are you okay, sweetheart?" Mum asked

"I'm fine," I replied "why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because you don't seem it." she admitted "Did you think something bad was going to happen to her while she was with Paul or something?"

"I don't know." I sighed "I was just worried about her. I'm gonna get her home…"

"Okay." she replied "I'll pop over tomorrow and see you."

I nodded my head and grabbed her bag, making my way out of the house and shutting the door behind me…

TYLER'S POV:

"I'm sorry." I sighed as Piper shut the door behind her

"It's okay." Terese replied

"She's struggling." I admitted

"I know." she informed me "Has she seen or spoken to anyone?"

"She's been back to see Jane, and she's going to start making them a regular thing." I replied

She smiled at me weakly… "Any time you want to talk, you know where we are."

"Thanks. I'd better get off and help her." I informed them "Thanks for having her today."

"You're welcome." she replied

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Tyler as I made my way out of the bedroom, a load of laundry in hand "how come you didn't come and help me like you normally do?"

"I didn't know if I'd be welcome." he admitted

"What?" I asked "Why wouldn't you be welcome?"

"You were really off with your Mum and Paul," he informed me "after they've looked after Eden for us today. Why?"

"I don't know." I admitted

"Yes you do, Pipes." he replied "You don't want any harm to come to Eden, like it did to our baby, so you're overcompensating and being overprotective in the meantime."

I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face… "Is it such a bad thing that I wanted to see my daughter after not being with her all day?"

"Of course it's not, but the way you took her from Paul; it's as if he was the devil. He'd never hurt a hair on her head and you and I both know that." he informed me

"I know." I replied "Look, is there a point to this conversation? I've got laundry to put on and things to do…"

"No, I guess there isn't." he sighed "I'm going out."

"Where to?" I asked

"I'll help Ned finish up at the garage, and then I might see if he wants to head out for a couple of beers." he informed me "Don't wait up."

"Tyler…" I began, sighing heavily as I heard the door close behind him

 **Oh dear…**


	8. Chapter 8

TYLER'S POV:

"What are you doing here so late, love?" Shelia asked as I sat at the bar in The Waterhole

"Taking a break from the big fat drama that is my life." I informed her

"Well why don't you finish that and you can help me clear up and we'll talk?" she suggested

"You don't have to do that, Shelia." I admitted

"You look like you could use a friendly shoulder." she replied "And I could use some muscle."

I smirked at her and finished the last of my beer… "What do you need me to do?"

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," Mark greeted me "is Tyler okay? I've not seen him all night…"

"He's out." I informed him "We had a bit of a falling out earlier, and he walked out."

"How long ago was that?" he asked

"An hour ago, maybe longer. I've been busy and haven't kept track of time." I admitted

"Why don't you head out and find him?" he suggested "Paige and I can keep an eye on Eden."

"He was the one who walked out; why should I be the one to go grovelling?" I questioned

"Because relationships are about compromise," he replied "and even though you're probably angry and annoyed at him right now, you love him."

"He'll be back soon enough. I'm gonna go to bed." I informed him

TYLER'S POV:

"It's bound to be hard on her, love." Shelia admitted as I filled her in on what had happened between Piper and I "And I'm not dismissing your feelings because obviously you're going to be heartbroken too, but think about what Piper's body has been through. Her head's probably a complete shed right now."

"Mine is too." I informed her

"Does Piper know that?" she inquired

I shook my head… "We're talking, but we haven't really talked."

"Well don't you think it's about time you did then?" she questioned

"I always seem to say the wrong thing though," I informed her, sighing as I spoke "I can't seem to do anything right for her at the minute."

"Think back to how things were before the miscarriage. You were happy, weren't you?" she asked

I nodded my head… "I want to get back to that, really I do."

"Then do it." she interjected

"Is it really that simple?" I questioned

"It is if you want it to be." she informed me "It may take time, but if you persevere, you'll get through, I know you will."

PIPER'S POV:

I laid on my side, hearing the bedroom door close quietly behind Tyler, the bed dipping a minute later as he sat down. Once he'd removed his shoes, jeans and singlet, he climbed into bed beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. Swallowing, I covered my hand with his…

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." he admitted

"I was awake anyway." I informed him "I struggle to sleep when you're not here."

"I'm sorry I wasn't," he sighed as I turned onto my back, his hand holding mine "and I'm sorry for storming out."

"I'm sorry for being such a mental cow." I admitted, bringing my free hand up to play with his fingers "I've been awful to you, and I need to remember you're going through this as well as me, and that we need to stick together or else we're never gonna move on."

"I get that you're struggling, but you need to let me in, Pipes." he sighed, his forehead dropping to rest against my temple, his fingers stroking through my hair "You need to tell him how you're feeling and what you're thinking."

"I'm numb." I replied "I don't know how else to describe it, and I don't know what I'm thinking. My brain's a mess, and I can't see it ever getting any better."

"It will," he assured me "we just have to give it time, but we need to work together. You can't do it all on your own."

I was about to reply when I heard Eden begin to whimper and start to cry. Smiling at him apologetically, I moved from the bed and lifted her out of her cot, moving back over to the bed, Tyler taking her from me as I climbed back into bed…

"I love you both." he informed me "You have no idea how much. All I want is for us to get through it and be okay."

"We will." I replied "I know it'll be hard but I'll make sure of it."

"But you know you don't have to do it alone, right?" he asked "I'm here for you, and if you need me to fight for us, I will."

"I know." I informed him, smiling warmly as Eden reached her hand up to touch his face "I know."

TYLER'S POV:

I wrapped my arm around Piper's shoulder and pulled her into me, Eden crawling up onto me, her head resting on my chest, Piper's hand stroking through her hair as she closed her eyes…

"I love you." I whispered "I love you both."

"We love you too." Piper replied, lifting her head to press her lips to mine

 **Can things start getting better now, I wonder?**


	9. Chapter 9

TYLER'S POV:

"How much do I have to pay you and Mark to get out of the house this afternoon?" I asked Paige as she sat in the kitchen, typing away on her laptop

"Why do you need us out of the house?" she questioned

"Does it matter?" I inquired "I just do…"

"Well I've got assignments to be finishing off, so unless you tell me, I'm staying right here all day!" she informed me

"Fine," I sighed "I'm setting up a date for Piper and me, and I need everyone out. Terese is having Eden, Aaron's at work and Zoe's at school and then at work straight after, so it's just you and Mark I need to worry about now."

"You don't have to worry about us," she replied "I'll suggest he takes me out for lunch."

"Sure he'll go for that?" I questioned

"He will if he knows what's good for him." she informed me

"Too much information!" I proclaimed "Yuck!"

She laughed loudly and shut her laptop… "Seriously though, you and Piper deserve some happiness."

"Thanks." I replied, smiling at her warmly

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Paige as I made my way out of Harold's "I thought you were at home working on uni stuff all day?"

"I was meant to be," she replied "but Tyler's kicked me out."

"Why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"He's planning something for you." she informed me "He asked me to come and tell you to head straight home."

"What's he planning?" I inquired

"He wouldn't say." she replied "Have fun!"

TYLER'S POV:

"Tyler!" Piper's voice proclaimed as she made her way into the house

"Hey," I greeted her "how was work?"

"Fine," she replied "what's going on?"

I raised an eyebrow at her… "Nothing. Why?"

"Paige told me you'd kicked her out because you had something planned for me." she informed me "What's going on?"

"I need you to close your eyes." I admitted

"Why?" she questioned

"Because you'll spoil your surprise." I informed her

"What surprise?" she inquired

"Just close your eyes and you'll find out." I replied "You trust me, don't you?"

She nodded her head and closed her eyes, holding out her hands. Taking her hands in mine, I led her down the hallway and into our bedroom…

PIPER'S POV:

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I asked

"Almost." Tyler replied "Right, open!"

I opened my eyes, smiling warmly as I saw that he'd decked our bedroom out with fairy lights and had laid out a blanket and cushions on the floor in front of our bed… "What is all this?"

"You remember how I proposed?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "Like I'd ever forget."

"Well I thought it'd be nice to recreate it." he admitted "Things haven't always been bad for us, and I want us to remember that."

I smiled at him warmly… "Well it's a good job we're having a picnic, because I'm starving. What are we eating?"

"All your favourites," he informed me "plus a few of mine too."

TYLER'S POV:

"Thank you." Piper sighed as I sat back against our bed, her head laid in my lap

"What for?" I questioned as I stroked my fingers through her hair

"Planning that lovely surprise for me," she replied "it's been nice to just relax and not have to worry about… Hang on, Eden! Where is she?"

"She's with your Mum." I informed her

She sighed with relief… "Okay."

"You okay?" I asked "You want to go and get her, don't you?"

"I do," she replied "but I know she's fine with my Mum, so how about we make the most of having a free house?"

"What did you have in mind?" I inquired

I watched as she sat up and moved to straddle my lap, her hands coming to rest on my shoulders, her lips pressing to mine as she did so, a moan escaping my mouth as she grinded against me…

"Pipes, are you sure?" I questioned

She nodded her head, her lips pressing against my neck… "Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do," I replied "I just want you to be sure you're ready, after everything…"

"I'm ready." she informed me "I've missed us. I've missed you."

Cupping the back of her head, I pulled her closer and pressed my lips to hers, sliding my hands down to her waist, pulling the material of her t-shirt up and over her head…

 **How sweet is Tyler recreating their engagement so they can remember the happy times? Well it certainly worked, as Piper wanted to be with Tyler for the first time after the miscarriage – how will things be after?**


	10. Chapter 10

PIPER'S POV:

I made my way into the kitchen, hopping up onto the worktop, my head tilting as I bit my bottom lip softly as I watched Tyler stand at the fridge, looking to see what he could make us…

"Enjoying the view?" he asked, snapping me from my trance

I smiled at him warmly and nodded my head… "Very much so. So, what are we having?"

"Why don't we head out somewhere seeing as though we've got some time to ourselves?" he suggested

"Where were you thinking?" I questioned

"We could head into the city; make a start on our Christmas shopping and have lunch. What do you think?" he asked

"Okay." I replied "Sounds good."

TYLER'S POV:

"Okay, seriously, how cute would Eden look in this?" Piper questioned as she turned to me, an elf outfit in hand

"She'd look beautiful, just like she always does." I replied

"You're not having fun, are you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"What makes you think that?" I inquired

"I know you and I can see it on your face." she informed me "This was your idea…"

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired." I admitted

"Well why don't we head back then?" she suggested

"No, you're enjoying yourself and that's what counts." I replied "Carry on."

"But if you're tired, you should be resting, not shopping. What if you fall asleep at the wheel driving us back or something?" she questioned

"We could always stay the night?" I asked

"Stay the night, in the city?" she inquired

"Yeah, what do you think?" I questioned "We could think of it as a little honeymoon…"

"What about Mum?" she asked "She's got Eden. It wouldn't be fair on her."

"I'm sure she'd be fine with it." he replied "There's no harm in ringing her and asking."

She pursed her lips together nervously… "Okay."

PIPER'S POV:

"Hi, sweetheart," Mum greeted me as she answered the phone "is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," I replied "I'm just calling to ask a favour."

"Okay. What is it?" she questioned

"Tyler and I are in the city, and I was wondering if you'd be okay to have Eden for the night," I informed her "we'd like to stay and call it a little honeymoon. I totally get it if it's too short notice…"

"It's fine." she interjected

"It is?" I inquired

"Of course," she replied "you two have a lovely night. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you. I'll call you later so we can say goodnight to Eden." I informed her "You know you can call me if there's any problems."

"We'll be just fine." she assured me "Relax and enjoy your time with your husband. I think you sometimes forget you're both still young. Just enjoy yourself."

"Okay." I replied "Thank you, Mum. I love you."

"I love you too." she mirrored "Take care and have fun."

TYLER'S POV:

"So?" I asked Piper as she made her way back over to me

"She's fine with it." she informed me "Looks like we need to find a place to stay."

"I've got that sorted." I admitted

"What?" she questioned "How?"

"Just now while you were talking to your Mum." I informed her

"How did you know she'd say yes?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Does it matter?" I asked "We're here, and we're kid free! As much as I love Eden, we need time for us, so let's just enjoy it and go and get checked in."

"Okay." she replied, smiling at me warmly as I took her hand in mine

 **Tyler and Piper are spending a night in the city – what will happen?**


	11. Chapter 11

PIPER'S POV:

I came to the next morning and rolled onto the other side of the bed, my hand hitting the pillow as I did. Opening one eye sleepily, I saw that Tyler wasn't in bed. Opening my other eye, I looked around the room…

"Tyler?" I called

Stretching and rubbing my eyes, I climbed from the bed, seeing a note with my name on it on the table…

" _Got a surprise in store, but have had to nip out for supplies. When you wake up, get showered and dressed and I'll meet you in the hotel reception at 10:30am. See you soon, love you x"_

Smiling, I moved back to the table and checked my phone, seeing it was 9:30am. Sending Tyler a text, letting him know I'd got his note, I made my way into the bathroom and showered, leaving the hotel room at 10:20am…

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Piper, making my way over to her as she stepped out of the lift

"Hey, yourself," she mirrored "what's going on?"

"It's a surprise." I informed her, holding my hand out to her "Follow me."

"What's going on, Tyler?" she asked "Where're we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I replied

Leading her out of the hotel, I opened the door of the car and allowed her to get in, shutting the door behind her before moving around to my side, climbing in…

"Seriously, you're not gonna tell me?" she questioned

"And ruin seeing the look on your face when you find out where we're going?" I inquired "Not a chance!"

PIPER'S POV:

20 minutes later, it finally clicked as to where we were going and I smiled warmly, leaning across to press my lips to Tyler's cheek as he drove…

"You've finally figured it out, I'm guessing?" he asked

"Yep." I replied "What's with all the romance?"

"You deserve it." he informed me "We deserve it. And I figured, given how last time we were here turned out, I wanted to make it special, so I've packed us a picnic, and when we've had a couple more hours, just you and me, we can head back to reality."

"Sounds perfect." I admitted

TYLER'S POV:

Piper and I made our way down to the sand and I laid out a blanket, setting the picnic basket down, looking up at Piper as she watched the water in front of us…

"Earth to Piper!" I proclaimed

"Sorry," she replied as she sat down too "it's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." I sighed, tucking a lock of stray hair behind her ear "You're beautiful."

She turned her head and smiled at me warmly… "What have we got to eat?"

"Seriously?" I questioned

"I've not had any breakfast." she informed me "I'm hungry."

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler and I lay on the picnic blanket. Turning my head to him, I saw that his eyes were closed. Moving closer to him, I slid my hand across his stomach and under his t-shirt, trailing my fingers across his skin…

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, taking my wrist in his grasp

"Nothing." I replied

"You know full well that what you're doing is not nothing." he informed me "You're being naughty."

"Am I?" I questioned "You'd better punish me then, hadn't you?"

Turning his head to me, he smirked and cupped the back of my head, bringing my lips to his in a hard kiss, resulting in me moaning against his mouth. Feeling his hands move to my waist, I allowed myself to move with his aid and moved to straddle him, my phone ringing in my bag pulling us apart…

"Can it not wait?" he inquired

I grabbed my bag and pulled out my phone, seeing it was Mum calling… "Hey, Mum. What? Is she okay? We'll be there as soon as we can. Yeah, okay, bye."

"What's the matter?" Tyler asked as I rose to my feet

"She's had to take Eden to hospital. Her temperature's sky high, she can't keep anything down and she's screaming." I informed him "We need to go, now!"

"Okay." he replied as he rose to his feet "Pipes, it's gonna be okay. She's gonna be okay."

"That's what you said last time." I informed him before making my way up the beach to the car

 **Shit, is Eden going to be okay?**


	12. Chapter 12

PIPER'S POV:

"Mum!" I proclaimed as Tyler and I made our way into the Emergency department "Has there been any news?"

She shook her head… "Karl's in there with her now. He's running all the necessary tests. He shouldn't be too much longer?"

"What happened, Terese?" Tyler asked

"What?" she questioned

"What happened?" he inquired "When did she start being ill?"

"This morning," she informed him "she was off her food from the get go, and as I kept my eye on her during the day, her temperature sky-rocketed and she soon became really unsettled so I brought her in."

"Thanks, Mum." I replied "You did the right thing."

TYLER'S POV:

"Karl." Piper proclaimed, rising to her feet as he made his way out of the room "How's my little girl?"

"We've given her some fluids and antibiotics;" he informed her "she's sleeping now."

"What's wrong with her? Do you know?" she inquired "Can I go in and be with her?"

"She has a severe ear infection." he replied "A course of antibiotics and plenty of fluids and she'll soon be on the mend. And yes, you can."

"Thank you." she sighed

"Why don't you go in and I'll go and get us a coffee?" Terese suggested

PIPER'S POV:

I made my way into the room, turning my head to hold the door open for Tyler, seeing him sat in the chairs in the corridor…

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked

"I'm wanted now, am I?" he questioned

"What are you talking about?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"You've not said two words to me since we got here." he informed me "What is it you always say? She's your daughter too? Well today it certainly doesn't feel like it…"

"Ty, I…" I began

"What?" he asked

"This is about what I said earlier, when we were leaving the beach, isn't it?" I questioned

"Why would you think that?" he inquired

I sighed and shook my head… "I was worried sick and upset. I didn't mean it."

"Maybe so," he replied "but it hurt. I've done everything in my power for you and that little girl, and I know I said everything was going to be okay when you miscarried, but to have the comment I made whilst trying to keep you from being heartbroken thrown back in my face killed me, Pipes, you need to understand that."

"I do." I informed him "I do. I'm sorry. Will you just come in and see our daughter with me please?"

He shook his head… "I'm glad she's okay, really I am, but I need some time. I'll head back home and get her some things and I'll come back in a little while."

"Tyler, no." I begged

"I have to, Piper." he informed me

"Do you still love me?" I inquired

"Of course I do." he replied, rising to his feet and stepping towards me, cupping my cheek in his hand "I just need a little bit of time."

"Okay." I whispered, my eyes closing as he pressed his lips to my forehead "I love you."

I swallowed a lump in my throat as he pulled away from me and smiled at me weakly, turning on his heel before leaving…

 **Piper's messed up, how do you think she'll sort it?**


	13. Chapter 13

TYLER'S POV:

"What are you doing here?" Mark asked as I made my way into the house

"Nice to see you too." I greeted him

"Eden's in hospital; why aren't you there?" he questioned "I'm guessing Piper is seeing as though she's not with you."

"Yeah, Piper's there," I informed him "Terese called us. I've come back to get her some stuff."

"What's going on?" he inquired

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied

"Cut the crap and talk to me, Tyler." he sighed "What's going on?"

I sighed heavily and ran my hands over my face… "Pipes got the call when we were at the beach, and when I said everything was going to be okay, she made a comment on that being what I said last time, when she miscarried, and it hurt."

"So you've walked out on her?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No," I replied "we've talked and I've come to get some space. Getting Eden some things is a good excuse."

"You do realise Piper didn't mean what she said, right?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "Still doesn't stop it hurting though."

"I know." he informed me "But Piper needs you. Her daughter's in hospital, Tyler. You need to be…"

"Strong, I know," I interjected "but why does it always have to be me that's the strong one? I'm fed up of being strong, and quite frankly, I don't know how much longer I can do it for."

"Hey," he sighed "why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because my feelings don't count." I replied

"Of course they count!" he proclaimed

"Hasn't seemed like it lately." I admitted, sighing heavily as I spoke "Anyway, forget I said anything. I'm gonna get Eden some clothes, check in on the garage and then head back to the hospital."

"Mate, we need to talk." he sighed

"No, we don't." I replied, making my way through to the bedroom

PIPER'S POV:

"Here we go." Mum proclaimed as she made her way back into Eden's hospital room "Where's Tyler?"

"We had a bit of a row, so he's gone to get Eden some stuff from home." I informed her

"What did you row about?" she questioned

"I said something I shouldn't have," I admitted "something I regret now…"

"What?" she inquired "Surely it can't have been that bad?"

"He told me everything was going to be okay when you called, and I said that was what he said last time, when I miscarried and it wasn't." I informed her "I was angry, worried and upset, so I lashed out at the person I love most other than this one, and now I might've lost him."

"You won't have lost him." she replied

"How do you know that?" I asked "I've really hurt him, Mum, and when I told him I loved him when he left, he didn't say it back. I know it maybe doesn't sound like that big of a deal, but he's my rock. He's gotten me through the toughest of times and I can't be without him."

"You're not gonna be without him." she assured me "He just needs some time to calm down and get his head together and then he'll be back, you'll see."

"I hope you're right." I sighed, running a hand over my face

TYLER'S POV:

I arrived back at the hospital as night fell on Erinsborough. Arriving outside Eden's hospital room, I inhaled and exhaled a breath before pushing open the door, Piper's head turning to me…

"Hey." she greeted me "What took you so long?"

"I headed to the garage after getting these," I informed her, holding up a bag of Eden's clothes "I needed to clear my head and working seems to help. How is she?"

"Her temperature's better and she's responding to the antibiotics. Karl said she'll be exhausted so she'll just be sleeping and it's nothing to worry about, so can we talk?" she questioned

I nodded my head and set the bag down by her cot, making my way out of the room, Piper following…

PIPER'S POV:

"I really am sorry." I admitted as Tyler and I sat down in the corridor

"I know you are." he replied

"I know that I hurt you, but I need you to know that I didn't mean it. We all say things we don't mean when we're angry and upset, don't we? I know it's no excuse, but I need you to know how sorry I am and how much I love you, how much I appreciate you and everything you do for me and Eden. I know for a fact I wouldn't have got through half of the stuff I've got through without you, and the reason I have is because you've been by my side. I can't lose you." I informed him

"What makes you think you're gonna lose me?" he asked

"When I said I love you to you before you left, you didn't say it back." I replied "And no matter how much you deny it, you were angry and hurt and I don't blame you. I was scared you weren't going to come back."

"You two are my family; I don't walk away from family." he informed me "Yes I was angry and hurt, but what you said was true. I shouldn't say things like that."

"You said it because you were trying to make me feel better, I get that." I admitted "But without you saying things like that, my mind would be in overdrive thinking of everything that could possibly happen. Having that little bit of belief helps, so never stop. Tyler, I love you, but I need to start thinking of your feelings too, and I haven't, so from now on, I'm going to start. You've been my rock, so now it's time for me to be yours."

"You really mean that?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "You've not had a chance to grieve properly for what we lost. Now's your chance. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you too." he whispered, burying his head into the crook of my neck, my arms wrapping around him tightly

 **Can we class that as a breakthrough, do you think? What's to come?**


	14. Chapter 14

PIPER'S POV:

I walked into Eden's hospital room later that evening after updating Mum and grabbing Tyler and I some food, finding him asleep in the chair by her bedside. Smiling warmly, I moved over to him and ran my hand up his arm, pressing my lips to his softly…

"Mmm, hey," he greeted me "that's a nice way to be woken up."

"Hey," I mirrored "why don't you head home?"

"I'm not going anywhere." he informed me

"Tyler, you're exhausted," I replied "head home, and come back in the morning."

"What about you?" he asked "I don't wanna leave you here on your own…"

"I'll be fine on my own for a few hours." I assured him, placing my hand on the back of his neck, stroking my fingers across his skin "Go home, get some sleep and freshen up, and then come back and I'll head home and do the same."

"Yeah, right!" he proclaimed

"What?" I questioned

"You won't leave this one when the time comes," he replied "I know you and I know you won't leave her."

"Okay, fine," I sighed "but can you just humour me and go home please? I won't be able to cope if you make yourself ill too."

"I'm not gonna make myself ill…" he assured me

"Tyler, don't," I begged "I don't want to fight. Just go home. I'll be fine."

"And you'll call me if you need me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "I promise."

"Okay." he replied, rising to his feet and pressing his lips against mine "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored

Smiling as he leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Eden's forehead, he turned to me and pressed his lips to the corner of my mouth before leaving…

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey," Zoe greeted me as she turned as I walked into the house "what're you doing here?"

"Piper's sent me home." I informed her

"Piper's sent you home?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "She doesn't want me making myself ill."

"Why would you make yourself ill?" she inquired

"I'm exhausted," I admitted "so I need to crash. Is there any food spare?"

"There's some leftovers in the fridge." she informed me "Are you okay?"

"Not really," I replied "but I will be."

"Y'know how you've been there for me a lot in the past?" she inquired

"What about it?" I asked

"Well the same goes for you. I'm here if you wanna talk." she informed me

"Thanks, Zo." I replied

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey, Piper." Karl greeted me as he walked into Eden's hospital room "How did the patient go last night?"

"She slept through till 5am this morning, which is a new record for her." I informed him

"Good." he replied "Well I'm just gonna check her over, and if everything's good then I'll write up her discharge."

"So soon?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "As long as you continue with the course of antibiotics, she'll be fine."

"Thank you." I replied

TYLER'S POV:

"What's with the smile?" Mark asked

"Piper's just text." I informed him "Eden's been discharged. They're coming home."

"Anyone would think you've been away from them for weeks." he sighed, shaking his head

"Don't pretend like you'd act any differently if it were Paige and your kid in this situation." I replied

"Fair point." he admitted "Are you going to go and pick them up?"

"I'm gonna head to the garage. Piper said she'd call when they're ready." I replied

PIPER'S POV:

"Shall we go and see Daddy then, baby girl?" I asked as I lifted her into my arms after getting her changed, settling her in her pushchair "Yes, shall we?"

Heading out of the room, I thanked Karl and said goodbye before heading to the pharmacy to get Eden's prescription and left the hospital, beginning the walk to the garage…

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey." Piper's voice spoke

"Hey," I greeted her, rising to my feet "what are you two doing here? You were meant to call…"

"We wanted to come and surprise you." she informed me

"Well it's certainly that." I admitted, pressing my lips to hers softly "How is she?"

"Fine," she replied "we've got her prescription of antibiotics. Karl's just advised us to keep an eye on her temperature."

I nodded my head in agreement… "How are you?"

"Tired." she admitted "So I'm gonna get this one home and down for a nap."

"Okay." I replied "I'll finish up as soon as I can."

She nodded her head in agreement… "Okay. We'll see you later."

PIPER'S POV:

"Pip!" Ned proclaimed as I made my way up the driveway

"Hey." I greeted him "How was Sydney?"

"Good," he replied "Dad's just told me about Eden; is she okay?"

I nodded my head… "Fine; do you want to come in for a drink?"

"If you're not too busy?" he questioned

"Never too busy." I replied, smiling at him warmly

Ned helped me up the steps with Eden's pushchair, the two of us making our way into the house. Making my way into the kitchen, I switched the kettle on and turned as Eden laughed, seeing Ned had taken her from her pushchair and was pulling funny faces at her…

"Do you want some lunch?" I asked

"If you're doing something for yourself, I wouldn't say no." I replied

Smiling warmly as I began to prepare us lunch, I moved to the fridge and watched as Ned had settled on the floor with Eden, the two of them playing with her toys…

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Piper as I made my way into the house "I've brought you something."

"You didn't have to get me anything." she replied "What is it?"

Smiling at her warmly, I took the dessert I'd got from Harold's from behind my back and held it out to her, beginning to laugh as she chuckled…

"Tyler," she sighed "you're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot, right?" I asked

She nodded her head and cupped the back of my neck, bringing me forwards, pressing her lips to mine… "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored

 **Things are good, for now…**


	15. Chapter 15

TYLER'S POV:

I made my way into the kitchen later that evening, finding Piper washing the dishes after dinner. Moving over to her, I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, pressing my lips to her cheek…

"Why don't you sit down?" I suggested "I can do this…"

"I'm almost done." she informed me

"How about I dry then?" I asked

She smiled at me warmly and handed me a towel, the two of us continuing in a comfortable silence…

"How're you feeling?" I questioned

"Fine." she replied

"Yeah?" I inquired "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head… "Why would I lie?"

"I just know you bottle things up sometimes." I admitted "That's all."

"I know I used to, but that's not me, not anymore." she replied "I'm okay, really I am."

"Good, because…" I began

"Because what?" she asked

"Nothing." I replied "Forget I said anything."

"No, you obviously have something to say, so say it. What is it?" she questioned

"Because I don't want you feeling the need to cut." I admitted

"What?" she inquired

"I'm sorry," I sighed "but the thought has crossed my mind since what happened, happened."

"Since what happened, happened?" she asked "You can't even bring yourself to say we lost our child, and how could you think I'd resort to cutting myself to cope? That's low, Ty, even for you."

"Piper, I…" I began "Where're you going?"

"I think it'd best if I stayed at Mum's tonight." she informed me

PIPER'S POV:

"Piper," Mum greeted me as she turned her head from where she sat in the living room as I walked in the front door "baby girl, what's the matter?"

I pursed my lips together nervously and dropped the bag I'd been holding, beginning to sob, seeing her hurry over to me…

"Oh, sweetheart, what is it?" she questioned worriedly

"Tyler," I began "Tyler thinks I…"

"Tyler thinks what?" she asked

"He thinks I could get the urge to cut." I informed her

She swallowed a lump in her throat and I pulled her away from her…

"You think I could too, don't you?" I inquired

"You're under a lot of stress and strain, sweetheart," she admitted "it'd be okay to slip."

I scoffed and pushed her away from me, picking up my bag and hurrying out of the house and across the street, knocking on Dad and Lauren's door incessantly…

"Pip," Ned greeted me "hey, what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

I threw myself into his arms, his arms wrapping around me tightly, the two of us standing there as I continued to cry…

 **Will Piper tell Ned about her self-harming and if so, how will he react? And how are Tyler and Terese going to make things right with her?**


	16. Chapter 16

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey, Pip," Ned sighed "c'mon, calm down and talk to me. What's going on?"

I pulled away from him and swallowed a lump in my throat, sniffing and wiping my eyes… "Is anyone else in?"

He shook his head… "Dad's gone to help Lauren lock up. You're worrying me now, Pip, what's going on?"

I motioned inside and Ned stepped aside, following me into the house and through to the kitchen. Switching the kettle on, I leant against the worktop as I waited for it to boil…

"Stop trying to waste time, Pip; what's got you so upset?" Ned asked

"When you were in Sydney, I did something stupid," I admitted "something I'm not proud of and something that I wish I'd never done…"

"Which was?" he questioned

Pursing my lips together nervously, I pulled up the sleeves of my jumper, revealing the scars from my wounds…

"You cut yourself?" he inquired

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head… "Yeah."

"Why?" he asked

"It was after I was raped, and it was the only thing that made me feel better." I admitted "Talking to people didn't help; nothing did, so I took the cowards way out."

"That doesn't explain why you ended up on the doorstep crying your eyes out though." he informed me

"Tyler thinks I could do it again." I replied

"Right; could you?" he asked

I shook my head… "No! I know now how stupid it was of me to do it and think that it would make things better. Ultimately all it did was make things worse. I'd never do it again, no matter what the circumstances."

"No matter how much pressure you were under? No matter how stressed you were?" he inquired

"No!" I proclaimed "Why are you asking?"

"I just need to be sure." he informed me "I love Tyler, Eden and my family too much to betray them after everything they've done for me."

"Don't you think you should be telling Tyler this, not me?" he questioned

"Probably." I replied

"Well why don't you head home and do that then?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

I pursed my lips together nervously and exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding… "Okay."

"And Pip…" he spoke as I rose to my feet

"Yeah?" I inquired, turning back to him

"I'm always here for you." he informed me

I smiled at him warmly… "Thanks, Ned."

"Not a problem, Pipsqueak. What are big brothers for?" he asked

 **Piper told Ned everything, and he convinced her to go back to talk things through with Tyler – how will that go?**


	17. Chapter 17

PIPER'S POV:

I arrived home, smiling warmly to myself as I saw Tyler asleep on the sofa; Eden laid next to him wrapped in his arms. Moving over to them, I gently lifted her out of his embrace and carried her into our room, settling her down in her cot for the night. Once I was sure she was settled, I grabbed a pile of washing and the baby monitor and made my way back out into the kitchen, seeing Tyler stirring…

"Hey," he greeted me "where's Eden?"

"Hey," I mirrored "I've just put her to bed."

He smiled at me warmly… "What are you doing back? You said you were staying at your Mum's."

"Don't you want me here?" I questioned

"Of course I want you here," he replied "this is your home. It's just a shock to see you back, that's all. Did you and your Mum talk?"

I shook my head… "No, me and Ned did."

"What was Ned doing at your Mum's?" he asked

"He wasn't at my Mum's. Mum thought the same as you, so I went to him." I informed him

"Your Mum thinks you could resort to cutting yourself too?" he inquired

I nodded my head… "What is it gonna take for you guys to believe that I won't?"

"I do believe that you won't," he assured me "I know how strong you are, and I don't know why I said that I thought you could. I'm sorry."

"I know that I'd risk losing you and Eden if I did," I admitted "I won't risk losing my family."

"You'd never lose us, not for breaking every once in a while." he replied "Are we okay?"

I nodded my head… "I love you."

"I love you too." he mirrored

TYLER'S POV:

"Tyler," Terese proclaimed as I waited for my order at Harold's "did Piper come home to you last night?"

I nodded my head… "Yeah, she did."

"Thank goodness," she sighed "I was so worried. I phoned her and text her a hundred times last night and she didn't reply to one."

"She came home after she spoke to Ned." I informed her "She told him everything."

"Really?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "I think it's done her good, getting some new perspective on it from someone who doesn't judge her."

"She thinks we're judging her?" she inquired

"Aren't we?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "We thought the worst of her; we thought she'd cut. What sort of people does that make us to think she'd be that weak?"

"How is she this morning?" she questioned

"She's okay;" I replied "she's at home with Eden if you want to head over and see her."

"I might just do that." she informed me "And how about the 3 of you come over for dinner with Paul and I tonight?"

"You'll have to double check with Piper but I don't see it should be a problem." I admitted

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Ned as I opened the front door to him "what are you doing here?"

"Hey," he mirrored "I came to see if you were okay after last night. Are you?"

I nodded my head… "Tyler and I got things sorted."

"Good," he replied "did you tell him you'd told me everything?"

"Yep." I informed him

"And how did he take it?" he asked

"He was fine. He always has been. He hasn't told me to tell or not to tell someone. He's always left that decision up to me," I explained "but he has advised me to talk to people, and it's ultimately done me the world of good. I can see where he was coming from now…"

"Can you?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "Both he and Mum were just concerned about me, I can see that now."

He smiled at me warmly… "So what are you doing today?"

"Cleaning, washing and errand running." I informed him

"Well how about you ditch it all for a couple of hours, and I take you and Eden out?" he suggested

"You don't have to do that." I replied

"I want to," he informed me "I want to spend some time with my sister and my niece."

I smiled at him warmly… "You want to spend time with a teething 1 year old?"

"And her Mum." he replied

"Okay, fine," I proclaimed "I'll just get organised."

 **Tyler and Piper have sorted things, and Piper and Ned are spending the day with Eden – what will they get up to?**


	18. Chapter 18

TYLER'S POV:

"Piper's not at home." Terese's voice spoke as I worked on a car later that afternoon

"I know," I replied "she text saying she and Ned had taken Eden out."

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked

"Piper's pushing herself and pretending she's okay when really she's not." she replied

"Why do you think she's doing that?" I inquired

"Can't you see she is?" she asked

I shook my head… "Yes, there're hiccups but Piper's okay, honestly, Terese. I wouldn't be here if I thought otherwise."

"She's been through too much in such a short space of time," she sighed "I don't want her going through anymore pain, not if she doesn't have to."

"Well him up there might have other plans," I replied "but I'm with Piper 100%, Terese, that you have my word on."

"I know that," she assured me "but why does it have to be my daughter going through it?"

"I wish I knew." I informed her "I'll mention dinner at yours tonight when I get home."

"Okay," she replied "thank you."

PIPER'S POV:

Ned, Eden and I arrived back on the street and as Ned switched his car engine off, I turned to the backseat, seeing Eden fast asleep…

"Well someone had a good afternoon." I chuckled as I turned back to him

"Looks like it." he replied "Did you have a good one though?"

I nodded my head… "As much as I love this place, it was nice to get away for a while, thank you."

"You're welcome. And anytime you want to get away, I'm here." he informed me

"I'll hold you to that." I replied as I climbed out of the car "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"You can eat, after that amazing meal we had?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Not really, but I'll sort something for Tyler so you're more than welcome to stay and catch up with him." I informed him

"In that case, I'd love to." he replied

TYLER'S POV:

I made my way into the house, seeing Ned sat at the breakfast bar talking to Piper as she moved around the kitchen…

"Hey," Piper greeted me, turning to me momentarily "how was your day?"

"Not bad." I replied "How was yours?"

"Good; we headed to Eden Hills for lunch and a walk," she informed me "and your dinner's about ready now. Ned's been keeping me company."

"Right, I take it you didn't get my message?" I asked

She shook her head… "What message?"

"Your Mum invited us over for dinner with her and Paul," I informed her "tonight."

"Great," she sighed "she's gonna think I've ditched her to hang out with Ned, which I haven't."

"You think she'll think that?" I questioned

"Probably." she replied "I'm gonna go and call her and explain. Your dinner's ready to be served; you can sort that, can't you?"

I nodded my head, smiling at her warmly as she pressed her lips to mine softly and disappeared into the bedroom…

"How are things, man?" Ned asked as I walked into the kitchen

"Not bad." I replied as I began to serve up my food

"Pip told me everything," he admitted "from the miscarriage to the self-harming thing; seems like you two have been through a lot this past year."

"You could say that." I sighed "But it's only made us stronger."

"I've no doubt about that." he informed me "I just want to say, thanks for taking care of her."

I smiled at him warmly and nodded my head… "I love her; it's that simple."

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey, Mum." I greeted her as she answered my call

"Hey, sweetheart." she mirrored

"Do you think we could rain check on dinner?" I asked "I didn't get Tyler's message and he's just got in from work and told me, and I've already organised him something plus Ned's over, so can we do it another night?"

"Of course." she replied

"Thanks." I sighed "I just wanted you to know I wasn't ditching you for Ned."

"I know, love," she assured me "enjoy your evening and I'll speak to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too." I mirrored

Checking on Eden after I'd hung up the phone, I made my way through to the kitchen, finding Tyler and Ned sat at the breakfast bar talking. Making my way over to the sink, Tyler's head lifted and he smiled at me warmly and I reciprocated, sighing contentedly as I began to clear up…

 **Piper's doing okay, will that last?**


	19. Chapter 19

TYLER'S POV:

After seeing Ned out, I shut the door behind me and made my way over to Piper who was busy wiping down one of the worktops. Wrapping my arms around her waist from behind, I pressed my lips to the skin of her neck, her head tilting further to the side, giving me better access which I took advantage of…

"I'm busy." she sighed as I pushed my hips against her

"Like you don't want to continue this." I replied, sliding my hands under her t-shirt

"Just give me 5 minutes to finish this off so Mark doesn't throw a fit and then I'll join you." she informed me

"Is that a promise?" I asked

She turned to me, pushing her hips against mine, making me groan and nodded her head, smirking as she did… "I'll see you outside."

"Outside?" I questioned

"What's life without a little adventure?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

Smirking at her, I cupped her cheeks and pressed my lips to hers, blowing her a kiss over my shoulder as I walked out and into the backyard…

PIPER'S POV:

After making a quick change into my swimming costume, I made my way out to Tyler and sighed contentedly as I watched him as he did lengths up and down the pool, stopping as he saw me standing by the pool edge…

"You coming in?" he questioned "The water's gorgeous."

Nodding, I made my way to the steps and walked down, Tyler making his way over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist, pushing me back against the pool edge as he pressed his lips to mine…

"You don't waste any time, do you?" I inquired

"Not when I want something." he replied, his lips pressing against the skin of my neck

"And you want me, do you?" I asked

He nodded his head… "I always want you."

"How much do you want me right now?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

TYLER'S POV:

" _How much do you want me right now?"_

I was about to reply when Piper took a hold of my length through my swimming trunks and I groaned, seeing a smirk on her face as she began to run her hand up and down. Reaching for her hand, I pushed it against her instead, making her cup her sex and begin to rub, a moan escaping her lips as I allowed my hand to slacken and she continued the movements on herself…

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler lifted me into his arms and with one hand pushed the bottom of my swimming costume to one side and pushed himself into me, my head tipping back as his lips began to press against the skin of my neck. Winding my arms around his neck, I began to grind on him with every thrust he made, pulling his lips to mine as our moans increased in volume…

TYLER'S POV:

"I've missed you." I breathed against Piper's lips as we came down from our highs

"I've missed you too." she mirrored, stroking her fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck

"We should probably get inside." I admitted as I pulled out of her, helping her to readjust her swimming costume

She nodded her head in agreement as I pulled up my swimming trunks, the two of us climbing out of the pool. Wrapping my towel around my waist, I wrapped Piper's around her and wound my arms around her, pressing my lips to her forehead as she wrapped her arms around my waist…

"I do love you." she informed me

"I love you too." I replied "More than words could ever describe."

She lifted her head and I pressed my lips to hers softly, her head burying in my chest…

 **The idea came to mind and I had to write it – hope you liked it…**


	20. Chapter 20

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey, what do you have planned for the day?" Paige asked as she made her way into the kitchen the next morning

"I'm gonna take this one for a walk, and then I have work this afternoon, why do you ask?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"There's a Mum's and toddlers group on down at the community centre." she informed me "Eden could do with the interaction and so could you. Why don't you take her down?"

"I don't think I'm gonna have time." I admitted

"You're not willing to take half-an-hour out of your day to possibly help your daughter, and you?" she inquired

"Don't start, Paige." I sighed "Are you still okay to have her this afternoon while I work?"

She nodded her head… "Think about it, Piper, yeah?"

I nodded my head, picking up the cup of coffee I'd made for Tyler as I made my way back to our bedroom…

TYLER'S POV:

"One step, two step, tickly under there." I proclaimed, smiling widely as Eden laughed as she sat on my chest as I played with her

"Well there's my good mood ruined." Piper sighed as she made her way back into the room

"What's up?" I asked

"Paige." she replied

"What's she said?" I questioned

"She was trying to get me to take Eden to a Mum's and toddlers group," she informed me "kept going on about it even though I told her I don't think I'm gonna have time."

I smiled at her weakly… "Are you okay?"

"I would be if people just kept their nose out." she sighed

"Paige is just trying to help." I replied

"I know," she admitted "but she needs to learn to take no for an answer."

PIPER'S POV:

"Did you manage to get to that group I mentioned this morning?" Paige inquired as I arrived at Harold's with Eden

I shook my head… "I had too much on."

"Like?" she questioned

"Like looking after Eden, cleaning, washing, errand running." I informed her

"Well it's on till 3pm, so maybe I could take her?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head… "She's due a nap, so I'd appreciate it if you just took her home."

"Okay." she replied as she took Eden's pushchair from me "Say goodbye to Mummy, Eden."

Waving at Eden as Paige turned her; I watched as they made their way out and made my way into the kitchen to grab my apron…

TYLER'S POV:

"Shouldn't she be down for her nap by now?" I asked as Paige made her way up the forecourt with Eden in her pushchair

"She should," she replied "but we've just been to a Mum's and toddlers group at the community centre."

"The one you were telling Pipes about this morning?" I questioned

"Yep. Eden had a great time." she informed me

"You took her, even though Pipes said no?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head… "Piper didn't have time, but I did, so I took her."

"But you're not Eden's Mum." I replied

"Is it that big a deal?" she asked

"Maybe not to you, but think about how Piper's gonna feel when she finds out. I know you think you were doing the right thing, Paige, but you shouldn't have done it, not without consulting Piper or me first." I informed her

"Eden needs the interaction, Tyler!" she proclaimed

"She goes to a toddler group on a Monday, you know that." I replied "Piper interacts with the Mum's there, isn't that enough for you?"

"I'm gonna take her home and get her down for her nap." she informed me "I'll see you there."

PIPER'S POV:

I arrived back at the house and made my way inside, finding Paige stood in the kitchen talking to Tyler, Eden in her arms…

"Hey." Tyler greeted me as I shut the door behind me

"Hey," I mirrored "Eden should be in the bath by now…"

"We got a bit distracted playing," Paige interjected as he was about to reply "so it's just running now."

"Right." I replied

"You okay?" Tyler asked as I set my handbag down on the chair

I nodded my head, moving over to Paige, taking Eden from her as she held her arms out to me… "I'm gonna go and get her organised for her bath. Can you grab her a clean baby grow from the basket please?"

"They're all put away for you." Paige informed me

"What?" I inquired

"I finished off the washing you left earlier when we got back from the Mum's and toddler's group." she replied

"You took her, even though I said no?" I questioned

"She had an amazing time, Piper." she informed me "You should've seen her."

"I do see her, when she goes to the group I take her to on a Monday." I replied "You went against my wishes, Paige!"

"I'm sorry but…" she began

I shook my head… "I'm going to go and get my daughter in the bath and ready for bed."

TYLER'S POV:

"How much do you think she hates me right now?" Paige questioned as Piper walked down the hallway

"She doesn't hate you." I replied "She's just angry. I'm gonna go and…"

She nodded her head in understanding… "I'm gonna leave this for you guys and go and meet Mark from work."

Smiling at her thankfully, she reciprocated my smile and grabbed her handbag before making her way out of the house…

PIPER'S POV:

"Paige has left us the pasta she's cooked as she's gone to meet Mark." Tyler informed me as he walked into the bathroom

"Okay." I replied as I played with Eden as she sat in the bath

"What's going on?" he asked

"Paige went against my wishes, Tyler." I sighed "And I know she was just trying to help but she was interfering too."

"By finishing off some washing for you?" he questioned

"You don't get it…" I replied

"She was helping," he informed me "can't you see that?"

"I know deep down she was, but I was going to finish off the washing when I got back." I admitted

"So her ticking something off your to do list when you get in from work is a bad thing?" he inquired

"Just leave it." I sighed "It doesn't matter. What's done is done."

"Okay." he replied as he held his hands up in defence "I'm gonna go and finish off that pasta for us and plate it up. See you out there?"

"Yep, see you out there." I mirrored

Closing my eyes as his lips pressed to the back of my head against my hair, I swallowed a lump in my throat and composed myself, continuing to play with Eden…

 **A little wobble, but do you think that's all it is?**


	21. Chapter 21

PIPER'S POV:

I made my way out into the living room, seeing Tyler sat on the sofa. Moving over, I ran my hand across the top of his shoulders, his head turning as I came to sit next to him…

"Did she go down okay?" he questioned

"Out like a light." I replied

"Paige must've worn her out, hey?" he asked

"Yeah, I guess so." I informed him "Go on, say it…"

"Say what?" he inquired

"What you're dying to." I replied

"Why did you go off at Paige?" he questioned

"Like I told her, she went against my wishes." I informed her "Eden's our daughter, not hers. She has no right to do something I ask her not to."

"She was doing what she thought was best." he sighed "Why can't you see that?"

"I don't want to argue with you." I admitted, entwining my hand with his "I hate it."

"I hate it too." he replied, his thumb stroking over my knuckle

Smiling at him weakly, I moved closer to him and brushed my lips against his. Sighing contentedly against his lips as I felt his hand come to sit on my hip, I shifted and moved to straddle him, my legs either side of him on the sofa, my hands cupping his cheek as I kissed him again…

"Pipes…" he sighed as he pulled away, his hands taking a hold of my arms

"What? I want you, and I know you want me." I informed him

"I do," he replied "but after we've talked about this whole situation."

"What situation?" I questioned

"Don't play dumb, Pipes," he sighed "it doesn't suit you."

"Paige shouldn't have interfered!" I proclaimed, moving off of his lap

"She was doing what she thought was best." he informed me

"I should've known you'd take her side." I sighed "Why can't you, for once, take my side, Tyler? Eden's our daughter!"

"This isn't about her taking Eden to a playgroup, or finishing off the washing at all, is it?" he asked "I should've seen it sooner. You're insecure."

"Excuse me?" I questioned

"You're insecure," he replied "you think I'm gonna leave you for her because she's "less complicated". How many times are we going to have this same fight?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." I informed him

"I think I do. Why can't you just be honest?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Fine, I'm insecure. You could have any girl, yet you stick with me and put up with my craziness when you don't have to. You could do so much better." I sighed

"I don't want any girl. I want you." he informed me "And I'll want you for the rest of my life."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall… "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry," he replied "you just need to start believing me when I say that I love you, because I do, I love you, Pipes. I've loved you since the first day I met you, when Ben and I found you playing dead outside the garage. I knew then that you were going to be a part of my life forever, and I was right."

"Ty…" I whispered

He rose to his feet too and stepped into my personal space, cupping my cheek as he pressed his lips to mine. Gasping into his mouth, I felt his free arm wrap around my waist and lift my feet off the ground. Wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, I moaned against his lips as our crotches brushed as he began to walk, my back pressing against the wall…

"What if someone walks in?" I inquired, dragging my fingernails through the hair at the nape of his neck as he began to press kisses to the skin of my neck

"I want you," he informed me "right here and right now."

Gasping as his fingers dipped into the material of my shorts, he began to rub me over my knickers, my hips pushing against his hand, my head tipping back against the wall as his hand pushed the material to one side and he pushed three fingers into me, my hand clutching at his shoulder as I began to ride his fingers, unable to keep my hips still as the pleasure took control…

TYLER'S POV:

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you cum?" I asked Piper as I pulled my fingers out of her, a groan escaping my lips as she directed my hand to her mouth, my fingers sliding between her lips

She smiled at me warmly as she let them go, her hand pressing flat against the crotch of my jeans. Stepping back slightly, allowing her feet to touch the ground but still keeping her pressed against the wall, she unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down, her hand grasping my length through boxers…

"I want you in me," she informed me, her hands working at pushing her shorts down her legs "now!"

"Can't have Madam being unsatisfied now, can we?" I questioned

She shook her head, her hands cupping my cheeks as she pulled my lips to hers. Reciprocating the kiss, I removed both my underwear and Piper's, groaning against her mouth as she began to grind her hips against mine. Lifting her off her feet, I pushed into her and pushed her back against the wall, her legs locking around my waist as I did…

PIPER'S POV:

"Stop fighting it, Pipes," Tyler whispered into my ear, his hands entwining with mine as he pinned them against the wall "let it go, you know you want to."

Seeing him drop one of my hands, I was about to protest when I felt it come between us as he started to rub a single finger over my clit, my hips jerking as he flicked it, a scream of his name leaving my lips as I came without warning, being met with a triumphant smile on his face as I opened my eyes…

"How about you stop fighting it too?" I suggested

Pushing him away, whimpering as he pulled out of me, I turned so my back was facing him and looked at him over my shoulder, his hands coming to sit on my hips. Smiling at him warmly, he stroked some hair away from my shoulder and pressed his lips to the skin of my back, trailing up to my neck as he pushed back into me…

TYLER'S POV:

Piper and I came in unison, my forehead resting against the back of her head as we tried to regain control of our breathing. Slipping out of her, she turned to me as I bent down to pick up my boxers, doing the same, pulling her knickers back onto her body…

"How do you put up with me?" she inquired

"I don't put up with you," I informed her "I stand by you because I love you and I always will. The sooner you see and realise that, the better."

"If that hasn't proved how much you love me, nothing will." she replied, pursing her lips together to keep from smirking "I can't believe we've just done that."

"Maybe we need to be a bit more spontaneous?" I suggested

"What do you mean?" she questioned

"We need to remember that we're still young," I informed her "and as much as I love Eden, our lives have become dominated by being her parents. Why don't we take Paige and Mark up on their offer to babysit one night and go on a date like normal couples our age?"

"We're not a normal couple though, are we? Normal couples our age are out having fun, drinking, socialising, having sex; that's not us." she sighed

"Which is exactly my point." I replied "Maybe it should be. Tomorrow night, you and me, dinner and a night in the city, what do you say?"

"You're serious, aren't you?" she inquired

"We need to remember what we were like when we first together." I informed her "And this could be the thing to do it. So, what do you say?"

"Yes." she replied, smiling at me warmly

Reciprocating her smile, I cupped her cheeks and pressed my lips against hers… "I love you."

"I love you too." she mirrored

 **Could this be the thing to get Tyler and Piper's relationship back on track?**


	22. Chapter 22

PIPER'S POV:

"Are you going to talk to Paige when she and Mark get back?" Tyler asked as he made his way through to the living room, handing me my pasta that he'd plated up as he sat down next to me on the sofa

I nodded my head and swallowed a lump in my throat… "She's gonna hate me for being such a cow."

"You're her sister," he replied "she won't hate you."

"You think?" I questioned

"I know." he informed me "Now shut up and eat!"

Smiling at him warmly, I grabbed the TV remote and pressed play on the film we'd paused, both of us eating our food in silence, the end credits of the film beginning to roll as the front door opened and Paige and Mark walked in…

"Hey," Tyler greeted them "bro, beer outside?"

"Sure…" he replied as he looked between the three of us "What's going on? Why is there a weird tension in the…?"

"Bro!" Tyler proclaimed "Outside, yeah?"

He nodded his head, Tyler pressing his lips against my temple before grabbing a beer each for him and Mark from the fridge, the two of them making their way outside…

"Hey." I greeted Paige, rising to my feet and moving over to her

"Hey," she mirrored "how are you?"

"Okay." I replied "You?"

"Not bad. Listen, Piper, before you have another go…" she began

"I'm not going to have another go;" I interjected "I'm sorry."

"What?" she inquired

"Don't make me say it again," I begged "I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

She smiled at me weakly… "I was only doing what I thought was best."

"I know that now, but you have to understand that Eden is mine and Tyler's daughter, and we'll decide whether she goes to another playgroup or not." I informed her "Yeah?"

She nodded her head… "That was wrong of me. I shouldn't have gone against your wishes."

"No, you shouldn't," I replied "and as for the washing thing, thank you. I was just holding the fact that you'd gone against my wishes against you and I shouldn't have. Can we be friends again?"

"We always were, Pipes." she informed me, smiling at her warmly

"Good, because I have a favour to ask." I admitted

"What?" she asked

"You remember how you said you and Mark would be down to babysit whenever?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "Yeah."

"Well would you be free tomorrow night?" I inquired "Tyler and I think our relationship has been strained because we've been focusing everything on Eden and our marriage, when we need to remember that we're still young and spontaneous, so he's suggested a night in the city."

"You want us to have her for the night?" she asked

"If that's okay?" I questioned "If it's not I'll ask Mum and Paul."

"No, it's fine," she replied "we'd be happy to."

"Thank you!" I proclaimed "I love you, Paige."

"I love you too!" she mirrored

TYLER'S POV:

"So why are we out here then?" Mark asked

"Is it wrong that I want to have a bit of male bonding time with my brother?" I questioned

"When you usher me outside as soon as I get in and there's a weird atmosphere between my fiancée and your wife, then yeah, it is." he informed me

"Wait, your what?" I inquired "Paige is your fiancée?"

He nodded his head… "Yeah."

"Since when?" I asked "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I asked her not long after you and Piper lost your little one," he explained "and you two were going through such a difficult time, I didn't want your congratulations or whatever to have to be forced."

I smiled at him thankfully… "Congratulations, bro."

"Thanks." he replied "So things are good between you and Pipes?"

I nodded my head… "Really good. It feels as though we're back to our old selves, since before everything, y'know?"

He nodded his head… "Good, now do you think they're done in there? I could do with getting showered and heading to bed. I'm on the early shift and have to be up at 5am."

PIPER'S POV:

I turned my head as Tyler and Mark made their way back into the kitchen, Paige and I pulling apart as they did…

"Everything sorted?" Tyler asked

I nodded my head… "And we're sorted for tomorrow night."

"What's happening tomorrow night?" Mark questioned

"Tyler and Piper are heading into the city for the night, so we're looking after Eden." Paige informed him "Gives us both the chance to have a bit of quality niece time."

"Yeah, bro, it does," Tyler replied "and Paige, when you're bathing her, don't forget to send me a picture of this one playing with her as payback, yeah?"

"Got it." she assured him

"And on that note, we're off to bed!" I proclaimed, taking a hold of Tyler's hand "Night, guys, and thanks again."

 **Piper and Paige made up, and Paige has agreed that she and Mark will have Eden so Tyler and Piper can have some time on their own – how do you think that'll go?**


	23. Chapter 23

PIPER'S POV:

"Put the phone down and step away!" Tyler's voice proclaimed from behind me as I picked it up off the bedside table

"I was just going to check Facebook." I informed him

"Yeah, sure you were." he replied "You were going to call Paige, weren't you?"

I sighed and shook my head… "Is it bad that I'm worried about our daughter?"

"Why are you worried?" he asked "She's in the best possible hands with my brother and your sister, and your Mum, Dad and step-mum are all on the same street. Everything will be fine."

"You're right," I informed him, sighing heavily as I ran my hands over my face "you're right. Can we just go out so I don't get the urge to call them again?"

He nodded his head… "And how about you leave your phone here?"

"What if they try to get in touch with me?" I questioned

"I have my phone with me." he informed me "If they need us, they can call me. C'mon…"

"Okay." I replied, taking a hold of his outstretched hand "So, Mr. Brennan, where're you taking me?"

He smirked at me and pressed his lips to mine softly… "You'll just have to wait and see, Mrs. Brennan."

TYLER'S POV:

"Let's go dancing!" Piper proclaimed as we made our way out of the restaurant later that evening

"You and me, dancing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, throwing her hands above her head, beginning to sway her hips from side to side as she walked down the street… "Dance with me."

"There's no music." I replied

"Who cares?" she inquired

"You're happy, aren't you?" I questioned

She nodded her head and wound her arms around my neck as I slipped mine around her waist… "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored, capturing her lips in mine

"If you love me, you'll dance with me." she informed me as we pulled apart

Shaking my head, I pulled away from her and held my hand out to her, pulling her to me as she took it, placing my free hand on her waist, her free hand coming to rest on my shoulder as I began to move us…

PIPER'S POV:

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked as he made his way out of the bathroom

"I'm just gonna call Paige," I informed him "make sure Eden went down okay."

"Just the one phone call and that's it, okay?" he questioned

I nodded my head, smiling at him warmly as I dialled Paige's number, bringing the phone to my ear…

"Hey, Pipes." she greeted me as she answered

"Hey," I mirrored "I just wanted to check in and make sure everything's okay."

"Everything's fine." she replied "She and Mark are asleep on the sofa and I'm just about to put her to bed. I'm guessing the 5am start for them both has worn them out."

I smiled warmly as she spoke… "Has she been any trouble?"

"None at all," she informed me "good as gold. Are you and Tyler having a good night?"

"The best – we've been out for dinner and it's been amazing to have some time just the two of us," I admitted, turning my head to the side as Tyler's lips pressed against my shoulder "I'm glad everything's going well back there, so I guess we'll see you late tomorrow morning."

"Yep, you will," she replied "enjoy the rest of your evening. Night!"

"Night!" I mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

"Everything okay then?" Tyler inquired as I set my phone down

I nodded my head… "Eden's asleep."

"Just like I knew she would be." he informed me

I sighed and shook my head… "So what do you suggest we do with the rest of our evening?"

He smiled at me warmly and pulled me onto his lap, my arms wrapping around his neck as my legs rested either side of him, his head moving forward, my head tipping back as he pressed his lips to the skin of my neck, his fingers journeying down my back and under the t-shirt I was wearing as his lips continued lower, the material coming up and over my head, his mouth descending onto one of my breasts suddenly, his hand coming up to play with the other…

TYLER'S POV:

Piper grinded her hips against mine as I moved my attention to her other breast, her hands sliding under the material of my t-shirt. Pulling away from her as I brought it over my head, I cupped her cheek in my hand and kissed her, lowering her back to the bed, coming to hover over her as I did so, pressing gentle kisses to her stomach as I played with the waistband of her shorts…

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler's hands came to rest on the backs of my thighs, his fingers trailing inwards, stopping just shy of where I wanted him. Lifting my hips, I pushed them forwards and moaned as I felt his tongue flick my clit…

TYLER'S POV:

I lifted my head, watching Piper as she came undone above me, feeling her hand slide into my hair. Holding my body weight on my forearms, I came to hover over her again, her lips connecting with mine, a moan escaping her as she tasted herself on me…

PIPER'S POV:

I sighed contentedly as Tyler and I pulled apart and slid my hand into his jeans, stroking him through his boxers. Smirking as I heard him groan, I unbuttoned them and pushed them down to his ankles, laughing as he kicked them off, my laugh being cut off by his lips on mine as he pushed into me, his hands lifting my legs to lock around his waist…

TYLER'S POV:

"Thank you." Piper sighed as I pulled the doona up and over us

"What for?" I asked "That?"

"No," she proclaimed, hitting my chest playfully "for this, for tonight, for reminding me that we're still young and our lives don't need to be dominated by the fact that we're parents to a 1 year old."

I smiled at her warmly and pressed my lips against her forehead… "You're welcome."

She reciprocated my smile and sighed heavily… "And even though I haven't shown it lately, I do love you, you know?"

"I know." I replied "And I love you too."

 **It seems to me as though things are back on track. Are they?**


	24. Chapter 24

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," Paige greeted me as she made her way into the house "it feels like I've not seen you in forever!"

I smiled at her weakly… "Hey."

"You okay?" she questioned

"Tired." I informed her "Eden's going through yet another stage of not sleeping through the night."

"And where's Tyler?" she asked

"At work." I replied

"And how are things between you and him?" she inquired

"Good," I informed her "really good. But I don't want to rock the boat…"

"Why would you do that?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I pursed my lips together nervously… "Because I'm late."

TYLER'S POV:

"Coffee and a bacon sandwich!" Mark proclaimed as I worked underneath a car

"What's this in aid of?" I asked as I moved out from underneath it

"Does there have to be a reason?" he questioned "I just wanted to check in with my little brother…"

"Did Paige send you?" I inquired

"I was going to come and see you anyway." he informed me

I smirked at him… "What does she want to know?"

"How things are between you and Pipes." he replied

"They're good." I informed him "We're good. I don't know why we didn't start making time for ourselves from the beginning."

"Because you were too caught up being parents." he admitted "That's why."

PIPER'S POV:

"Have you taken a test?" Paige inquired

"I've got one." I informed her "But I'm too scared to take it…"

"Why?" she questioned

"Because what if I am?" I asked "That means I'll have to tell Tyler and I could ruin our relationship all over again, just when we've got it back on track."

"Y'know he loves you and he loves Eden. Having a baby with him is something you've always wanted; something he's always wanted too. Why would it ruin your relationship?" she inquired

"Because we've not got a place of our own," I informed her "and don't you think it's too soon after my miscarriage?"

"Piper," she sighed "just go and take the test. You might be worrying about nothing."

"And if I'm not?" I questioned

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." she informed me "And I'll be here to support you all the way."

I smiled at her warmly… "Thank you."

TYLER'S POV:

"Do you think Pipes would be okay with you coming down to The Waterhole tonight for a couple?" Mark questioned as we finished off our bacon sandwiches

"Can't, bro, sorry," I replied "she text earlier, said her Mum would have Eden so we can go to the movies."

"Another time then?" he asked

I nodded my head… "I'd better be getting on if I want to finish up on time."

"Is that my cue to go?" he inquired

"You can stay and help out if you want?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"I'll leave you to it." he replied, placing his hand on my shoulder "I'll see you later."

PIPER'S POV:

I walked into the bathroom, pulling the test out of the pharmacy bag as I did, pursing my lips together as I stared at the packaging, inhaling and exhaling a breath…

Closing my eyes as I dried my hands afterwards, I opened them and stared at my phone, waiting for the alarm I'd set to go off. In 3 minutes, my life could change again…

 **Well, what do you think? Could Piper be pregnant again?**


	25. Chapter 25

PIPER'S POV:

"Pipes," Paige called "everything okay in there?"

"Yeah…" I replied as I stared down at the positive pregnancy test

"Okay. Are you coming out? Should I come in or…?" she questioned

"I'll be out in a sec." I informed her

Inhaling a breath, I looked up and stared at myself in the mirror before releasing it… "Get a grip, Piper."

I turned the tap on and splashed some water over my face, patting it dry with a towel before gathering up my phone and the test, making my way out into the kitchen…

"So?" Paige asked as I walked through

I set the pregnancy test down on the counter, her eyes looking from it to me…

"What are you going to do?" she inquired

"I need to see Tyler." I informed her "I need to talk to him, to have him hold me. Eden's asleep but can you keep an eye on her for me?"

"Sure." she replied "Pipes, you know it's gonna be okay, right?"

I nodded my head as I grabbed my keys and my jacket… "I'll see you later."

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Piper, moving over to her and pressing my lips to hers as she walked into the garage "What are you doing here? Where's Eden?"

"Hey," she mirrored "do you have time to sit down and have a chat?"

"Not really," I replied "if I want to finish on time so that we can head to the movies I have to keep moving. Can you talk while I work?"

"I guess…" she sighed

"So what's up?" I asked as I began to work again

"I'm pregnant." she informed me

I froze, my hand in mid-air and turned to her… "What?"

"I'm pregnant. I've just taken a test." she replied, pursing her lips together nervously

"And?" I questioned

"And what?" she inquired

"Are you happy?" I asked

"Are you?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "But I know you, and you probably think it's too soon after what happened."

"You don't?" she asked

I shook my head… "How long have we wanted a kid of our own for now, Pipes?"

"A long time." she replied, smiling at me warmly

"Exactly, and now we're going to." I informed her as I moved over to her, placing my hand on her stomach "And we can't let what happened last time hang over our heads like a black cloud. Everything will be okay."

"You're sure?" she questioned as she wrapped her arms around my waist

I nodded my head… "I promise."

"What about finding somewhere to live?" she inquired "That was next on our agenda. What if we're still with Mark when this one arrives?"

"It'll be fine." I replied

"We need to talk to Mark." she admitted "Me and you. We need to tell him what's happening."

"If that's what you want then okay." I informed her

"It is." she replied "We owe him that after everything he's done for us."

I nodded my head and cupped her cheeks in my hands, pressing my lips to hers softly… "Go home, call Karl and organise an appointment to have everything checked out and I'll see you later. I love you."

She nodded her head… "I love you too."

 **They're pregnant, and Piper didn't need to be worried as Tyler took the news extremely well. Let's hope everything goes well this time around then…**


	26. Chapter 26

PIPER'S POV:

"Okay, thanks, Karl. Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow." I informed him "Bye."

"Hey," Mark greeted me as he made his way through from the bedrooms "is everything okay with Eden?"

I nodded my head… "Why?"

"I just wondered why you were making an appointment with Karl." he admitted

"I didn't realise you were here." I informed him

"And that makes a difference how?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I pursed my lips together nervously… "Because Tyler and I have something we want to talk to you about."

"Okay, what?" he inquired

"We said we'd do it together." I admitted

"I don't think Tyler's going to mind you spilling the beans." he replied "What's going on?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!" he proclaimed

"You're not angry?" I questioned

"Why would I be angry?" he asked

"Because we're already intruding…" I replied

"Piper…" he sighed

"What?" I inquired

"You guys are welcome to stay as long as you want. You're family." he informed me

"Even with two kids?" I asked

"Who just so happen to be my niece and soon to be niece or nephew." he replied

"Are you sure?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "I know Eden's not blood, but she's family. You're family. You and Tyler make each other happy and that's all I want for my little brother, is for him to be happy. So there's not a problem. I can't believe you thought there would be."

I smiled at him warmly… "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he replied, reciprocating my smile as he squeezed my hand

TYLER'S POV:

"So Mark knows?" I asked Piper as she filled me in on the events of the afternoon

She nodded her head… "Yeah. I know I said we should talk to him together but he sprung me on the phone to Karl. I didn't realise he was here or else I would've done it privately."

"It's fine." I assured her "Honestly."

"I still can't wrap my head around how understanding Mark is about all of this." she admitted

"Me neither," I replied "it's quite weird actually."

"What do you mean?" she inquired

"He and I have never gotten on so well for this length of time. It's surreal and it feels as though something bad is going to happen and it's going to send everything crashing." I informed her

"Don't think like that, please." she begged "We're happy; you, me and Eden, and I think you should do something with Mark tonight; have a boy's night."

"What about the movies?" I questioned

"I'm exhausted," she admitted "so I'm just gonna crash."

"Mark did mention something about going to The Waterhole tonight earlier," I informed her "but are you sure?"

She nodded her head… "Go and have a fun night with your brother. You deserve it."

PIPER'S POV:

"I made pasta," Paige informed me as I sat in front of the TV "do you want some?"

"Please!" I proclaimed as I rose to my feet and made my way over to her "Thanks."

"You're welcome;" she replied "so I take it your chat with Tyler went well?"

I nodded my head… "He was amazing. He is amazing."

She smiled at me warmly… "It's good to see you're so happy after everything you've been through. I never thought you would be after, yeah, y'know. Sorry."

"It's fine." I replied "I've decided, it's not something I'm going to hide away from anymore."

"You're not?" she asked

I shook my head… "Because I think it's shaped me into the person I am now. It's made me stronger and it's made me realise just how much I love Tyler and how much he loves me. He never once walked away from me, even when I pushed him."

TYLER'S POV:

"Cheers, bro." I proclaimed as Mark made his way back to the table with our third round of beers and took a sip of mine "What's he doing here?"

"Who?" Mark asked

"Chas," I informed him "Piper's ex."

Rising to my feet, I made my way over to him… "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." he greeted me

"Just answer the question." I replied

"It's a free country, isn't it?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "But you have no reason to be here."

"Actually, I have a job." he informed me "Which gives me reason to be here."

"Where?" I inquired

"Ah, Brody," Shelia proclaimed "c'mon, love, let's get you behind this bar…"

"You've hired him?" I asked, turning to Shelia

She nodded her head… "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem." Mark interjected before I had time to reply "C'mon, Tyler…"

"I swear if you come anywhere near Piper…" I began

"Enough!" Mark proclaimed "Out! Now!"

I sighed and ran my hands over my face as he pushed me towards the exit, stepping out into the cool night air…

"What the hell was that?" he asked

"The guy annoys me." I admitted

"Well you're gonna have to get your emotions in check now you're gonna be seeing him more often." he informed me "And I thought he and Piper ended on good terms?"

"They did." I replied

"So what was that back there all about then?" he questioned

"I don't like the idea of any other guy being near her, after…" I admitted, sighing heavily as I spoke

"I get it." he informed me

"You do?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "I'd probably feel the same way if it was Paige. But you have to get used to it."

"Yeah, you're right." I replied "Sorry for ruining our night."

"You haven't." he informed me "How about we head to the Back Lane Bar for a couple more and then call it a night?"

PIPER'S POV:

I stirred as I heard the bedroom door close and opened my eyes, seeing Tyler make his way to his side of the bed, stripping and throwing his clothes onto the chair before climbing into beside me and turning onto his side, pulling me against his chest…

"Hey." I greeted him

"Hey," he mirrored, pressing his lips to the skin of my neck "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine." I replied "Better me than Eden."

"I'm not sure about that…" he admitted

"Hey!" I proclaimed, slapping his arm

"I'm joking." he informed me

I was about to speak when his lips pressed against my neck again, travelling up to my jaw, his fingers cupping my chin as he turned my head, his lips capturing mine…

TYLER'S POV:

I stroked my hands down Piper's sides, her hips rising and pushing against my hand as I rubbed her through her underwear. Sliding the t-shirt of mine she was wearing up, I pulled it over her head, her fingers digging into my scalp as I closed my mouth around her nipple, bringing my fingers up to play with the other one, her hips pushing against my strained length…

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler continued to kiss down my body, a smile appearing on my face as he pressed gentle kisses to the skin of my stomach before continuing downwards, his fingers playing with the waistband of my underwear, moaning loudly as his mouth touched my sex through my underwear, my fingers pulling at his hair as he pushed the material to the side, his lips forming a seal around my clit before sucking hard. I'd always felt it wrong having sex with Eden in the room, but right now; I needed him. I wanted him…

TYLER'S POV:

I kissed my way back up Piper's body, her head tipped back against the pillow as she recovered from her orgasm. Bringing her lips to mine, she kissed me, her hands pushing my boxers down my legs, my length sliding against her sex as I lowered my body to hers…

"Ty, please." she begged

"Please what?" I asked, kissing her softly

"You know," she replied "don't tease."

Lifting my body, I held my weight on my forearms, my hands on the pillow either side of her head, smirking as she whimpered as I stroked my length against her folds…

PIPER'S POV:

I decided to play Tyler at his own game and took a hold of his length, a moan escaping his mouth as I began stroking it up and down firmly, pushing my body against his to roll us over, his hands coming to sit on my hips. Holding his length, I guided him into me, allowing my hips to sink down onto him, entwining my hands with his as I slowly began to rock back and forth on him…

TYLER'S POV:

I lifted my hips, smirking as I emitted a moan from Piper and took advantage of her distraction to roll her onto her back once more, pushing back into her once again. Entwining her hands with mine, I lifted them above her head and began to thrust, creating a steady rhythm as I felt her walls begin to tighten around my length…

"Let it go, Pipes…" I breathed against her lips as I kissed her "You know you want to."

She shook her head and I gave a hard thrust, smirking as she bit her bottom lip hard, feeling her lift her hips to push against mine as I continued to thrust…

"Two can play the game you're playing." she whispered, releasing one of my hands to cup the back of my neck, bringing my lips to hers

I nodded my head in agreement as I pulled away from her and lowered my free hand between us, continuing to kiss her as my fingers found her clit, her hips writhing as she fell over the precipice…

PIPER'S POV:

I continued to writhe my hips against Tyler's fingers, needing and wanting more than his feather light touch. Cupping his neck again, I pulled him down to me and kissed him once more…

"Touch me." I whispered

He buried his head into the crook of my neck as his orgasm hit, his fingers beginning to stroke my clit harder. Whimpering as he slid out of me and rolled to the side, I sighed contentedly as he buried his head into the crook of my neck once again, allowing his fingers to keep working on me, two fingers rubbing hard against my clit making me fall over the edge once again, his hand coming to cover my mouth as I did…

 **Chas is back on the scene – how will Piper react to that? They're pregnant, and have celebrated in quite possibly the best way. What next?**


	27. Chapter 27

PIPER'S POV:

"Come back to bed…" Tyler sighed as I reluctantly pulled away from him and climbed from the bed the next morning

"No can do." I replied "I've got to take Eden to Mum's, and then we need to be getting organised for our appointment with Karl."

"Fine, be a spoilsport." he proclaimed as he fell back against the bed "But just know what you're missing out on."

I smirked and shook my head… "I love you."

"I love you too." he mirrored

After dressing Eden and giving her some breakfast, I packed her bag whilst Tyler kept her occupied and made my way out of the door, carrying her in my arms down the driveway and across the grass verge, making my way into Mum's…

"There she is," Mum proclaimed, scooping Eden from my arms "my beautiful baby girl."

"Nice to see you too, Mum." I greeted her

"It's nice to see you too, love." she informed me "How are you?"

"Good." I replied as I followed her through to the kitchen "So I should probably tell you why I asked you to look after Eden at such short notice…"

"I would like an explanation," she admitted "but if it's private, then that's fine too."

"Not private exactly," I replied "but I have to go to the hospital."

"What for?" she questioned worriedly

"It's nothing serious," I assured her "it's for a scan."

"A scan?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah; really, can you not guess?" I inquired

"What?" she questioned "Wait a minute, no, you're not. Are you?"

I smiled at her warmly and nodded my head… "Yeah I am."

She smiled at me widely and hurried over to me, embracing me tightly… "Oh, darling, I'm so happy for you, for you and Tyler! How did he take the news?"

"Really well, given what we went through a few months back." I informed her

She smiled at me weakly… "I know it's hard because you're thinking about the child you've lost, but your main priority now is the one in here and that little one over there."

I turned my head, pursing my lips together as Eden had began to raid the DVD collection… "I know, and on that note, I'm going to go and leave you to it. Bye."

TYLER'S POV:

"Have you told Piper about Chas yet?" Mark asked as he made his way into the kitchen

"Morning to you too." I greeted him

"Have you?" he questioned "The longer you leave it, the harder it's gonna be."

"Does she really need to know?" I inquired

"I can't believe you're asking me that." he sighed "Of course she needs to know, Tyler!"

"Who needs to know what?" Piper questioned as she made her way into the house

"Hey, you weren't gone long…" I greeted her

"I left Eden rooting through Mum's DVD collection. What's going on?" she asked "What did I walk in on?"

"Nothing." I replied

"Didn't sound like nothing to me." she admitted

"That's because it's not." Mark informed her

"Shut up!" I proclaimed

"Tyler, what's going on?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I sighed and ran my hands over my face… "I didn't want to tell you because you're gonna find out anyway, but last night, Mark and I bumped into Chas at The Waterhole. He's got a job there, behind the bar."

"Right." she replied

"That's all you've got to say?" I asked

She nodded her head… "What else is there? He's a part of my past and I'm focusing on the here and now and looking towards our future, and as far as I'm concerned he's not involved in that. It doesn't matter to me."

"It doesn't?" I questioned

She shook her head… "Now I'm gonna go and get ready for our appointment with Karl. Honestly, I'm fine."

"Good." I replied, smiling at her warmly

"Good." she mirrored, pressing her lips to mine softly

 **Piper knows about Chas being back in town and Terese is ecstatic to be becoming a Grandma again. How will Piper's appointment go?**


	28. Chapter 28

PIPER'S POV:

"I'm hungry." I admitted as Tyler and I made our way across the complex

"Okay, where do you wanna go?" he asked "We've got Harold's or we can go to Grease Monkeys?"

"When The Waterhole's right there?" I questioned, motioning to my side "You need to stop trying to protect me because it's inevitable that I'm going to run into Chas one day, so today might as well be that day."

"Okay," he replied "if you're sure?"

"I am." I informed him "I'm desperate for some banana fritters."

He smiled at me warmly and took my hand in his, leading me into The Waterhole…

"Hey, Piper." Chas greeted me as he set our drinks down on the table, Tyler having gone to the bathroom

"Hey." I mirrored

"It's good to see you." he informed me

"It's good to see you too." I admitted "How's life?"

"Not bad." he replied "We should catch up sometime."

I nodded my head in agreement, spying Tyler making his way back over to the table out of the corner of my eye, his lips pressing against mine as he reached us…

"What's that?" Chas asked

"What's what?" I questioned

"That," he replied "on your hand, on your finger."

"It's Piper's wedding ring." Tyler informed him

"You're married?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at us

I nodded my head… "Yeah."

"How long?" he asked

"Almost 7 months." I replied

"Congratulations," he proclaimed "I should be getting back to it."

I nodded my head in agreement, watching as he made his way back behind the bar…

TYLER'S POV:

"Was that as weird as I thought?" Piper inquired as she set her menu down on the table

"What?" I asked

"That thing with Chas, him finding out we were married." she replied

"It's bound to be weird. He's your ex." I informed her

"Yeah, I suppose." she sighed

"You're not letting it bother you, are you?" I questioned

"I'm trying…" she admitted

I smiled at her warmly… "He's not a part of your life anymore, so don't let whether he's bothered or not worry you."

"Okay." she replied "I'll go and order."

PIPER'S POV:

"You're throwing your life away." Chas informed me as I made my way to the bar

"Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"You're married?" he questioned "Seriously? What happened to travelling the world? What happened to carefree, independent, stubborn Piper Willis?"

"She was raped." I informed him "And fell pregnant. That's what happened to her, not that it's any of your business."

"Piper, I…" he began

"Save it." I replied "Who're you to judge me? For the first time in a long time I'm genuinely happy, so I don't need you giving me your opinions on what I choose to do with my life. Why are you even here anyway?"

"I got kicked out, and couldn't find a job back in Perth, and saw online that Lassiters were hiring here in Erinsborough, so applied and got the job." he informed me

I nodded my head in understanding… "Well just because you're here, doesn't mean we have to be friends. As far as I'm concerned, we don't know each other, okay?"

He nodded his head… "What can I get you?"

"I've lost my appetite." I admitted

TYLER'S POV:

"Can we get out of here?" Piper inquired as she made her way back to the table

"What about lunch?" I asked

"I'm not hungry anymore." she informed me

"What's happened?" I questioned as she grabbed her bag

"Nothing," she replied "I'm just not hungry. Can we go?"

I nodded my head and rose to my feet, placing my hand on her lower back as I allowed her to lead us out, glancing back at Chas behind the bar, seeing he was watching us as we left…

PIPER'S POV:

"Okay, what did he say to you?" Tyler asked

"What did who say to me?" I questioned

"Chas," he replied "ever since we got back from The Waterhole, all you've done is slam doors and drawers and walk around with a permanent angry look on your face, so I want to know, what did he say?"

"He was judging my choice to get married," I explained "he asked what happened to me, and I told him…"

"You told him?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "I couldn't help it. I was so angry about what he said, given he has no right to judge me and just flipped."

"You should've said something when we were back there…" he sighed

"And have you punch him in a pub full of witnesses and get yourself arrested?" I questioned "No thanks."

"I almost did that last night." he admitted

"What?" I inquired

"I almost lost it with him," he informed me "I confronted him about why he was here, and was scared that he was here to try and get you back."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Did you think I'd go back to him if he was?"

He shrugged his shoulders in reply… "I wouldn't blame you. We've not had the easiest of rides."

"Maybe not," I replied "but we're working through it, aren't we? I love you, Tyler. You're stuck with me."

He smiled at me warmly and sighed heavily; moving over to me and resting his forehead against mine… "You are the strongest, bravest person I know, Piper Willis. Don't let Brody Chaswick tell you or make you think any different."

"How is it you always have the ability to make me feel better?" I asked

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips to mine softly… "I'm amazing, and I have superpowers."

"Do you now?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "Yep."

"What superpowers would they be then?" I inquired

"To make my wife go weak at the knees when I kiss her, to make her feel amazing, even when she's down on herself, to assure her she's the best Mum to our daughter even when she doesn't think she is, and to rock her body in the bedroom of course." he informed me

"Tyler!" she proclaimed

"What? We all know I do!" he replied

I smirked and rolled my eyes at him, turning to continue chopping the vegetables I'd been preparing, feeling Tyler press his body against mine as I did, his hand coming into contact with my skin as he brushed some hair back from my neck, his lips pressing to my shoulder, his hands rubbing up and down my arms as he allowed his lips to continue their path up my neck…

"Ty…" I whispered, my head tilting to the side of it's own accord to give him better access

"Yeah?" he questioned

I turned and pushed myself against him as I brushed my lips against his… "Make me moan your name."

TYLER'S POV:

I rolled to my side of the bed, turning my head to Piper and smiling warmly, seeing she had her eyes closed as we both recovered from our orgasms. Reaching out for her, I pulled her closer to me, her head coming to rest on my shoulder as her fingertips began to draw patterns on my bare chest…

"You're putting Eden to bed tonight." she informed me

"I am now, am I?" I asked

"Yeah," she replied "I'm exhausted!"

"Well you didn't state the amount of times you wanted me to make you moan my name so, it's kinda your fault." I informed her

She sighed and slapped my chest playfully… "You do rock my body."

"What was that?" I questioned

"You do rock my body, but," she began, taking my hand in hers, bringing it to sit on her chest "you make my heart race too."

She lifted her head and I turned to her, smiling at her warmly before cupping her cheek in my hand, lifting her body to straddle mine as I kissed her…

 **Chas has caused trouble, making Piper upset, but it's a good job Tyler was on hand to cheer her up, don't you think?**


	29. Chapter 29

TYLER'S POV:

I made my way into the house that afternoon, seeing Paige organising Eden's bottle in the kitchen…

"Hey," I greeted her "where's Pipes?"

"Outside," she informed me "I told her to relax and I'd put Eden down for her nap."

"Is she okay?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "She just deserves the break every now and then. When I'm done here, I'm gonna go for a shower."

"Okay." I replied "I'm gonna head outside and see her."

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey." Tyler's voice spoke as I lazily swam about in the pool

"Hey." I greeted him

"What are you doing out here?" he asked

"Paige is putting Eden down for her nap and she told me to stay out here and relax." I informed him "You're home early…"

"Yeah," he replied "I got finished up early so decided to close up and come home."

I smiled at him warmly… "Well why don't you join me in here then?"

He reciprocated my warm smile and began to peel off his overalls, making his way into the pool and over to me, moving closer to me until my body was pressed against the wall of the pool, his lips ghosting mine, his hand sliding over the bottoms of my bikini…

"Tyler, what are you doing?" I inquired

"Y'know I've never been able to resist you in a bikini." he replied

"But Paige is inside," I informed him "what if she sees?"

"She won't be any the wiser, as long as you manage to keep quiet. All it'll look as though we're doing is kissing." he assured me

His lips captured mine as he pushed two fingers into me suddenly, and I placed my hand on his shoulder to steady myself, my knees weakening instantly. Gasping as he pulled them out, I felt him stroke them over my folds, stopping as he allowed the heel of his hand to rub over my clit, my hips pushing against his hand as he did…

"Tyler…" I whimpered against his lips

I lifted my other hand and clutched onto Tyler's shoulder as my legs shook as I worked through one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever given me and I squeezed my eyes shut, his lips staying connected with mine as continuous moans left my mouth, unable to stop them. Finally regaining some control of myself and my body, I opened my eyes and was greeted by Tyler's, a smile on his face as he kissed me softly…

TYLER'S POV:

Piper and I made our way out of the pool and as I wrapped a towel around my waist, I held one out for her, allowing her to wrap herself in it before cupping her cheeks and kissed her softly…

"You need to book us into Lassiters tonight." she informed me as we pulled apart

"Why?" I asked

"Because after that, I don't think I'm gonna be able to keep my hands off of you and everyone's home tonight. I want, need us to be alone." she replied

"I'll see what I can do." I informed her "Are you okay to sort someone to look after Eden?"

She nodded her head. Smiling at her warmly, I kissed her once again, the two of us heading inside…

PIPER'S POV:

"Are you sure you and Paul are okay to have Eden overnight at such short notice?" I asked Mum as we made our way into the house

She nodded her head… "I wouldn't have agreed if we weren't. What do you and Tyler have planned?"

"Dinner and a night at Lassiters." I informed her "I know it's not much but it's just time for us."

"Well go and have fun," she replied "and don't worry about a thing. Everything will be fine."

I smiled at her warmly and hugged her tightly… "Thank you."

Pulling away from her, I knelt down in front of Eden and kissed her forehead, waving goodbye before making my way out of the house…

TYLER'S POV:

I made my way to the hotel room door and pulled Piper in, capturing her lips in mine and pressing her against the wall as I shut the door behind us…

"Someone's eager…" she chuckled as I worked my way down to her neck, her hands fisting in the material of my t-shirt

"You're all I've been able to think about since I booked us in here." I admitted

"I should hope so too." she replied, moaning as I bit on her skin "That better not leave a mark."

"You should be flattered. I'm showing everyone you're mine." I informed her

"I like the idea but love bites are gross. Showing someone they're yours can be done in so many different…" she began

"Are we really going to talk about love bites and ways of showing someone how much they mean to the other now?" I asked, cutting her off mid-sentence

She shook her head and pulled at the bottom of my t-shirt, pulling it up and over my head before dropping it to the floor. Lifting her into my arms, her legs wrapped around my waist as I walked us over to the bed, my body following hers as I laid her down against the sheets…

 **Surely their happiness can continue, right?**


	30. Chapter 30

PIPER'S POV:

"Piper, I'm glad I caught you." Karl called out to me as I made my way down the driveway to collect Eden from Mum's

"Hi." I greeted him as he reached me

"Hi," he mirrored "are you free this afternoon?"

I nodded my head… "Why?"

"We've had a cancellation, so you can come in for your scan later if you like." he informed me

"I'll have to double check with Tyler," I replied "am I okay to let you know?"

He nodded his head… "I'll speak to you soon."

Nodding my head in agreement, he waved goodbye and made his way back over to his car as I continued to Mum's…

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Piper as I saw her make her way up the forecourt, pushing Eden in her pushchair "I didn't expect to see you, is everything okay?"

"Karl caught me on the way to pick this one up," she informed me as I bent down to take Eden from her pushchair, lifting her into my arms "he said there's been a cancellation and we can have the appointment if we want it."

"What time?" I asked

"He didn't say." she replied "He just asked if I was free this afternoon."

"Well I can be free from 2pm onwards." I informed her

She nodded her head… "I'll call him now. Are you okay to keep an eye on her?"

"Course," I replied "you can help me out, can't you, baby girl?"

PIPER'S POV:

"Hi, Piper." Karl greeted me as he answered my call

"Hi," I mirrored "I'm with Tyler now and he's free after 2pm. What time was that appointment cancellation?"

"3pm." he informed me "So shall I pop you down for it?"

"Yes please." I replied "Thanks, Karl. We'll see you then."

"See you then." he mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

TYLER'S POV:

"I think you're boring someone." Piper admitted

Looking down, I saw Eden was drifting off against my chest as I worked on some invoices and smiled at her warmly before lifting my head and looking at Piper… "What did Karl say?"

"The appointment's at 3pm," she informed me "so you'll have time to come home and have a shower, and I'll have time to find a babysitter."

"Okay." I replied, smiling at her warmly as I rose to my feet, placing Eden back in her pushchair "So I'll see you at home?"

She nodded her head and kissed me softly as I stood up straight after strapping Eden in… "See you at home."

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," Tyler greeted me as he made his way into the house "I'll be with you in 5. Who'd you get to look after Eden?"

"Dad and Lauren." I informed him "They're going to meet Paige and Mark for lunch."

"Nice." he replied "Right, I won't be long."

TYLER'S POV:

"Is everything okay, Karl?" Piper questioned as he moved the Doppler over her stomach a little while later

"Everything's fine," he replied "it just seems as though you're further along than expected."

"What?" she inquired

"I'm going to need to get a sonographer to come and confirm it for me, but from what I can gather, you're almost 4 months." he informed her "Try and stay calm. I won't be long."

"Was I hearing him right just then?" she asked as she turned her head to me

I nodded my head… "Yep."

"But how?" she questioned "I don't get it…"

"We'll find out soon." I informed her, entwining her hand with mine "Just relax."

PIPER'S POV:

"Piper, Tyler, this is Jennifer and she's just going to check everything over for me." Karl informed us as he made his way back into the room

She made her way to the monitor and began to move the Doppler around on my stomach once again, pressing buttons for a few moments before switching the monitor off and turning to us…

"Dr Kennedy's suspicions are correct," she informed us "you're almost 4 months pregnant."

"How?" I asked "I… I don't get it. I'm almost 4 months pregnant and I'm not showing. Is that possible? Is everything okay with the baby?"

"Everything's fine," she replied "sometimes this happens."

"And there's no explanation?" I inquired

She shook her head… "None at all, I'm afraid. There could be a list of possibilities."

TYLER'S POV:

"We've only got 5 months to plan for this baby." Piper sighed as I drove us back to Ramsay Street "5 months…"

"I know you're freaked out but we'll be okay." I informed her

"Will we?" she questioned

"We always are, aren't we?" I inquired, taking her hand in mine and bringing it to my lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles "I know you don't get it and neither do I, but we've got a little one inside there and that's what we've got to be thankful for."

"Yeah." she replied "It just feels surreal."

"I know," I informed her "but we'll be prepared once the time comes, I promise."

She smiled at me warmly as I turned my head to her momentarily, stroking the fingertips of her free hand across my skin… "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored

 **Piper's almost 4 months pregnant – not what she expected to hear…**


	31. Chapter 31

PIPER'S POV:

"You okay?" Tyler asked as I sat at the breakfast bar in front of my laptop, his hand running soothingly over my back

I nodded my head… "Still trying to process it all."

"Why don't we go for a walk?" he suggested

"Paige and Mark will be back with Eden soon." I informed him "And because she didn't have a great night's sleep last night, I want to get her bathed and straight to bed, so maybe later, yeah?"

He nodded his head as I turned to him, pressing his lips to mine softly… "I'm gonna go for a run then."

"Okay." I replied, smiling at him warmly

TYLER'S POV:

I made my way into Harold's to grab a bottle of water, seeing Terese stood at the counter waiting to pay…

"I'll get this." I informed the waitress

"You don't have to do that." she replied

"I want to." I admitted as I pulled out my wallet "Can we chat?"

"Is everything okay?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head as the waitress handed me my change… "Shall we sit?"

"What's going on, Tyler?" she questioned

"I'm worried about Piper." I informed her

"Why?" she asked

"We found out at our scan today she's further along in her pregnancy than we thought," I admitted "and she's having a hard time coming to terms with it, I think."

"Even though the risk is less?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "I get it, she's scared because of what happened last time, but I don't know what to do to help her because I thought we'd worked through it. I guess I was wrong."

"You're not wrong," she replied "but it's completely natural for Piper to feel the way she feels. Put yourself in her shoes; during her last pregnancy, her body rejected the baby she was going to have with you, and now she's pregnant again, she's scared that it'll happen again."

"So what do I do?" I questioned

"Just be there for her," she informed me "that's all you can do. I know my daughter and I know she'll be okay."

I smiled at her warmly… "Thanks, Terese."

PIPER'S POV:

I turned in my seat as the front door opened and Paige and Mark made their way in, Paige pushing Eden's pushchair as Mark held the door open for her…

"Hey," I greeted them "did you all have a good afternoon?"

"The best." Paige replied "Which means a certain little one is exhausted."

"So I can see." I informed her as I lifted a sleepy Eden from her pushchair "I was hoping Tyler would be back from his run by now but he's not, so could you help me put her to bed?"

"Sure. Piper, is everything okay?" she questioned as I began to walk through to the bedrooms

I nodded my head… "I'm fine."

"Okay," she replied "I'll be through in a minute."

TYLER'S POV:

"Do you think she's okay?" I heard Mark ask as I made my way into the house

"I don't know." Paige admitted

"Do you think who's okay?" I questioned

"Piper." Paige informed me as she turned to me "What's going on with her?"

"Has something happened?" I asked

She shook her head… "Apart from the fact that she asked me to help her put Eden to bed and was a bit quiet, no. But I know my sister, and I know when something's wrong…"

"We're further along than we thought;" I informed them "she's almost 4 months."

"Isn't that good news?" she inquired "There's less of a risk for miscarriage now, right?"

I nodded my head… "But I spoke to Terese."

"You spoke to my Mum about me?" Piper questioned, cutting me off mid-sentence

"Hey." I greeted her

"You spoke to my Mum?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "I was worried about you."

"Well why not talk to me instead of going on your stupid run then?" she inquired

"Piper, I…" I began

"Eden's in her playpen in our room," she informed me "I'm going out. I'll see you later."

"Piper…" I proclaimed as she made her way out of the front door "Piper!"

 **Uh-oh…**


	32. Chapter 32

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey, darling." Mum's voice spoke as I sat at a table outside Harold's

"Hey." I mirrored

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Tyler and I had an argument." I informed her

She smiled at me weakly and entwined her hand with mine… "What about?"

"The fact that he spoke to you about me." I admitted

"Really?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "I lost it. I don't know why but I did."

"He cares about you," she replied "and he loves you so, so much, and he was worried about you, and came to me to confide in me, and ask me what he could do for you."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Really?"

She nodded her head… "So why don't you go home to your husband, hmm?"

"Why does he put up with me?" I inquired "I'm a nutjob."

"Maybe so," she replied "but you're his nutjob."

I smiled at her warmly and reached over to hug her… "Thanks, Mum."

TYLER'S POV:

"Paige and I are gonna go out and get some dinner," Mark informed me as I made my way back through to the kitchen after putting Eden to bed "hopefully during that time Piper will be back and you two will have sorted things."

"Yeah, hopefully." I sighed, running my hands over my face as I sat down

Turning my head as the door opened, I watched as Piper made her way into the house, Paige and Mark making their way past her, Mark shutting the door behind them…

"Hey." she greeted me

"Hey." I mirrored "You okay?"

She nodded her head… "I saw Mum."

"Right." I replied "And?"

"She told me that you opened up to her about your worries for me, and asked her what you could do to help." she informed me

"If you'd have stayed without storming out, I could've told you that." I admitted

"Tyler…" she sighed

"Sorry." I replied "Look, Pipes, the only reason I'd ever talk to your Mum about you and me is if I were worried about you and didn't know what to do. Our relationship is exactly that, ours. I wouldn't go airing our private business, not if you didn't want me to."

She smiled at me warmly… "I know."

"I'm worried about you." I informed her "You're everything to me, Pipes, and I can't stand to see you worried or upset."

"I know that too." she replied "It's one of the many reasons I love you."

"Why else do you love me?" I asked

"What?" she questioned

"Why else do you love me?" I inquired "C'mon, I want to know…"

"Seriously?" she asked

I nodded my head… "Why do you love me?"

PIPER'S POV:

" _Why do you love me?"_

I moved over to where Tyler was sat and stood between his legs, wrapping my arms around his neck, smiling at him warmly as I felt his arms wind around my waist, stroking my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck as I pressed my lips to his softly…

"You're amazing." I informed him "You're sexy, you're funny, you're kind, you're caring, you're generous, you're a great Dad to our daughter and I know you will be to this one in here too, you make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world and when we, yeah, you know, you make me feel, there aren't any words to describe how you make me feel."

He smiled at me warmly and cupped my cheek in his hand, pulling me forwards to press his lips to mine, his tongue pushing past the seam of my lips as his fingers tangled in my hair. Bringing my hands to rest on his shoulders, I pushed my body against his, moaning into his mouth as he lifted me onto his lap, my sex brushing against his hardening length…

"How do you fancy a night time swim?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as we pulled apart

I smiled at him warmly and nodded my head as I moved off his lap, allowing him to take my hand in his and lead me out into the backyard…

 **They've made up – was there ever any doubt they would?**


	33. Chapter 33

PIPER'S POV:

"Is it safe to come in?" Mark asked as the front door opened later that evening as Tyler and I sat watching TV, the two of us snuggled up on the sofa

"Yeah." I replied as I rose to my feet "Look, I'm sorry."

"What're you sorry for?" he questioned as he shut the door behind him and Paige

"For making you guys feel uncomfortable in your own home." I informed him "That shouldn't be the case."

"You think we felt uncomfortable?" he inquired

"So you didn't feel forced to go out for dinner?" I asked "And what about just now? You shouldn't have to be asking things like that. From now on, if Tyler and I have a disagreement or we're arguing, we'll try to keep it as low key as possible to avoid any awkwardness."

"Piper, all couples fight." he replied "If anything, it's healthy, albeit a little awkward. But all relationships are going to have some sort of drama. That comment was simply a joke."

I smiled at him weakly… "Okay."

"Okay, so, who's hungry?" he questioned

"Haven't you guys just got back from dinner?" Tyler asked

"We tried a new place in Eden Hills and it was terrible so we're starving and were thinking of getting Chinese. You guys wanna join us?" he inquired

"I'm in. What about you, Pipes?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I turned my head at him

"No thanks." I replied as I moved to sit back down next to him "Just the idea of Chinese makes me wanna throw up…"

He smiled at me weakly as he pressed his lips to my forehead, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as I snuggled into his side again…

TYLER'S POV:

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked Piper as I pulled her closer to me as she tried to move out of my embrace the next morning

"Eden's starting to wake up." she informed me "I'm gonna get her before she screams the house down."

"I'll go." I replied, pressing my lips to the skin of her shoulder before climbing out of bed

Moving around to Piper's side of the bed, I saw that Eden was lying awake, kicking her feet and talking to herself. Smiling at her warmly, taking her into my arms as she stood up and held onto the side of her cot, I made my way back over to the bed, settling her between us…

"You three are my world, you know that, right?" I questioned

"Where did that come from?" Piper inquired as she turned onto her side to face me

"I just wanted you to know." I informed her

She smiled at me warmly and leant over Eden, pressing her lips to mine… "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored "Which is why I'm gonna go to the bank today…"

"Why?" she questioned

"And see how I can get started on getting a mortgage sorted." I informed her

"Tyler…" she began

"We can't live here forever, and just think how squashed it's going to be once this one comes along," I replied, reaching out and placing my hand on her stomach "and we're already cramped as it is. It'll be alright for the first few months while he or she's in a Moses basket, but then what? We need to think logically about this; we need to find a place of our own."

She smiled at me warmly… "But buying somewhere; can we, can you afford it?"

"If I work some things around I think I can make it work." I informed her

"How about we just rent for the time being then?" she suggested "Until we've got a bit more money saved and I'm able to contribute more. I don't want you to feel responsible for everything…"

"You guys are my responsibility." I admitted "I want to look after you and take care of you."

"And you do," she replied "but you shouldn't have to be responsible for everything. We're a team, aren't we? That's what we've always said, so until I can start working more hours, I want us to either stay put or rent, and then buy a house together when we can both afford it."

"Are you sure?" I asked

She nodded her head… "I'm sure."

"Okay, then that's what we'll do." I informed her

"Thank you." she replied

 **Piper and Tyler have started to discuss their future and have made a few decisions…**


	34. Chapter 34

PIPER'S POV:

"What's all this?" I asked as I walked through to the kitchen, seeing Tyler and Mark surrounded by boxes and bags

"Christmas stuff." Tyler informed me

"Paige wants to start getting the house "Christmas ready". Mark explained

"Right." I replied as I moved to sit on the edge of the sofa, placing my hand on Tyler's back "And you guys are having fun, I take it?"

"Who knew putting together a Christmas tree would be so difficult?" Tyler questioned

"I'm gonna leave you to it." I informed them, placing my lips against Tyler's cheek "Have fun!"

TYLER'S POV:

"Right, if we're gonna do this, we need beer!" I proclaimed as I rose to my feet

Moving over to the fridge, I grabbed two beers and cracked the tops off, making my way back over to Mark, handing one to him…

"I don't know why we couldn't have just stuck with the tree we had…" he sighed

"Because that tree was disgusting and old." Paige's voice informed him

The two of us turned our heads to see Paige stood in the doorway and I turned my head to Mark, hiding my smirk in my beer bottle…

"If you want something doing, do it yourself." she sighed "God, you two are useless."

PIPER'S POV:

I returned from shopping with Eden, Tyler making his way over to me and taking some bags off of my hands as I pushed the pushchair into the house…

"Why didn't you take the car with you?" Tyler asked as I set the rest of the bags down

"Once I got to Eden Hills, I realised I hadn't." I informed him, pursing my lips together "Baby brain has well and truly taken over."

He smiled at me warmly and rubbed his hands up and down my arms soothingly, pressing his lips to mine… "You've been busy."

I nodded my head… "I thought seeing as though you and Mark were getting into the Christmas spirit, I should too and started Christmas shopping. This place looks amazing…"

"That would be Paige's doing." he informed me

"What?" I questioned

"We had trouble putting the tree together," he explained "so Paige took over."

"Right." I replied, smirking at him as I shook my head "Can you help me bring these through to our bedroom please?"

TYLER'S POV:

Piper flopped down onto the bed as she set the bags she'd carried through down on the ground and sighed contentedly, and I moved to join her as I set the bags I'd had in my hands down…

"Tired?" I asked

She nodded her head as she snuggled into me… "Shattered; and could use a back and shoulder massage, and a foot rub, for good measure."

"Sit up and I'll do your shoulders." I informed her

She smiled at me warmly as she sat up. Moving to sit behind her, I began to knead the skin of her shoulders, her head dropping forwards as I did…

"How's that?" I questioned

"Magic." she replied, sighing contentedly as I continued

"And this?" I asked, pressing my lips to her skin

"Even better." she informed me

Smirking, I continued to massage her skin, occasionally dropping soft kisses to the skin too…

"Tyler…" she whispered

"Hmm?" I inquired

"You need to stop." she informed me

"Why?" I questioned

"Because," she replied "you know why…"

I pressed my lips to the skin of her neck, my eyes catching sight of her clenching her thighs together, a smirk on my face as I pressed my lips to her neck once again…

"Tyler…" she whispered

I slid my hands down her arms and inwards, pushing my chest closer to her as I stroked my hands across her stomach and down to her jeans, rubbing her over the material…

"God…" she whimpered, her head falling back to my shoulder

Cupping her chin, I turned her head to me and pressed my lips to hers as I unbuttoned her jeans and slid my hand beneath the material, beginning to stroke her over her knickers, pushing one finger against her clit, her hips pushing against my hand…

"We need to stop." she sighed

"Why?" I questioned, placing my hand flat against her sex

"Because your brother and my sister are out there with our daughter." she informed me

"And?" I asked "I can be quiet, can you?"

She opened her eyes and glared at me. Smirking, I pressed my lips to hers again, pulling her backwards to the bed, coming to hover over her…

 **Naughty, naughty Tyler and Piper…**


	35. Chapter 35

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey, sweetheart." Mum greeted me as she made her way into Harold's

"Hey." I mirrored "Usual?"

"Please," she replied "do you have 5 minutes to chat about your plans for Christmas?"

I nodded my head… "I'll bring it over."

After organising Mum's coffee, I made my way over to the table she'd acquired and sat down opposite her… "What did you want to know?"

"Where are you, Tyler and Eden planning on spending it?" she inquired

"I think we're just going to have a relaxed one at home." I informed her

"Well how about you come to Paul and I?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me "He's cooking and has bought way too much. Paige, Aaron, Zoe and Mark are welcome too if they want…"

"Really?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "I think we deserve a nice, family Christmas, don't you?"

I nodded my head… "I'll run it past Tyler and see what they've got planned."

"Okay." she replied

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey," Piper greeted me as she made her way up the forecourt "I brought you lunch."

"What's this in aid of?" I asked as she made her way over to me

"I've got something I want to talk to you about." she admitted

"Yeah, what's that then?" I questioned

"Christmas." she informed me

"What about it?" I inquired

"Mum's invited you, me and Eden over, Paige, Mark, Aaron and Zoe too if they want," she replied "Paul's cooking and has bought way too much food."

"What do you want to do?" I asked

"I'd like to spend it there," she admitted "but if you don't then I completely understand."

"I'm happy to spend it wherever as long as I'm with you and our daughter." I informed her

She smiled at me warmly and cupped the back of my neck, pressing her lips to mine softly… "So that's a yes?"

I nodded my head… "I'm looking forward to it already."

"Me too." she replied

 **Short chapter – but Christmas plans are being made…**


	36. Chapter 36

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey." Paige greeted me as I made my way into the house "where've you been?"

"To see Tyler." I informed her "I wanted to talk to him about our Christmas plans."

"Did you get organised?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "We're off to Mum and Paul's, and you, Mark, Aaron and Zoe are welcome too if you want."

"Really?" she asked

I nodded my head… "Paul's cooking and has bought too much food."

"Well obviously we'll have to stop in at Mum and Dad's," she informed me "and I'll have to check with Mum that she hadn't made any plans for us to join them but we'd love to."

I smiled at her warmly… "Great. Just let me know and I'll let Mum know."

She nodded her head… "I'll go and talk to my Mum now."

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey." Mark's voice sounded as he made his way into the garage

"Hey." I greeted him "Have you spoken to Paige?"

He shook his head… "Should I have?"

"Terese and Paul have invited us all over for Christmas dinner," I informed him "and when I say all of us I mean all – you, me, Paige, Aaron, Zoe, Pipes and Eden."

"That's generous." he replied

I nodded my head… "Pipes said Paul has bought too much food. We're going and it'd be great if you guys could join us."

"I'll see if I can track down Paige and see what she thinks." he informed me "I'll let you know when you're home."

Nodding my head, I placed my hand on his shoulder… "See you later."

PIPER'S POV:

"Did you track Lauren down?" I asked Paige as she made her way back into the house

She nodded her head… "Me and Mark are going over in the morning and we'll join you guys in the afternoon at your Mum and Paul's."

I smiled at her warmly and hugged her tightly… "This is gonna be an amazing Christmas."

She was about to reply when Mark made his way into the house, shutting the door behind him…

"Hey," Paige greeted him "how was your day?"

"Good." he replied as he kissed her softly "So what's this I hear about Christmas at Terese and Paul's?"

"Mum invited us all over." I informed him

"And I've just been to Mum and Dad's," Paige admitted "and if it's okay with you we're going to go over in the morning and then spend the rest of the day at Terese and Paul's."

"Please say you're on board with the idea, Mark," I begged "I know you and Paul don't have the best history but it's Christmas. Can we not just put all the animosity aside for one day?"

"Pipes is right." Paige replied "What do you say?"

"Okay, I'm in." he informed us

Paige smiled at him warmly and threw her arms around his neck, me moving over to hug him as they pulled apart…

"I'll make sure Mum keeps Paul in check." I informed him as we pulled apart

"I can handle Paul Robinson." he assured me

TYLER'S POV:

I made my way down the hallway and into mine and Piper's bedroom, finding her sat on the floor with Eden, the two of them doing a jigsaw, her head turning to me as I opened the door…

"Hey." she greeted me

"Hey." I mirrored "Having fun?"

"Yes and no," she replied "my back is killing me!"

I smiled at her sympathetically and held my hands out to her, helping her to her feet and kissed her softly… "Mark tells me everyone's in for Christmas at your Mum and Paul's."

She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around my waist… "It's gonna be the best Christmas yet, I can feel it."

"Yeah it is." I replied, cupping her cheeks in my hands and pressing my lips to hers softly

"What are you planning?" she asked as she pulled away from me

"What?" I questioned

"You're planning something." she informed me

I shook my head… "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine," she replied "pretend as if you don't know but I know you do, and I'll find out soon."

"Yes you will." I informed her

"So there is something?" she inquired

"It's called a surprise." I admitted as I pulled away from her "I'm gonna jump in the shower."

"Tyler!" she proclaimed

"What?" I asked as I turned back to her "I promise you, you'll find out more when the time is right."

She smiled at me warmly and shook her head… "What're you planning?"

"All you need to know is that you're gonna love it." I informed her

 **Tyler has a surprise planned for Piper – whatever could it be?**


	37. Chapter 37

PIPER'S POV:

I came to the next morning, stretching and reaching for Tyler, my hand hitting the cold mattress where his body should've been. Opening my eyes, I found the bed was empty and there was no him or Eden, only a note with my name on it on his pillow in his handwriting…

" _Pipes, had to go out early before work. Eden's dressed, had breakfast and is with Paige and Mark. See you later, love you x"_

Smiling warmly, I climbed out of bed and made my way out of the bedroom and down the hallway, Eden squealing loudly from her highchair as she saw me enter the room…

"Morning, lazybones." Paige greeted me as I took Eden from her highchair

"Morning." I mirrored "Is that really the time?"

She nodded her head… "You must've needed the sleep."

"Yeah," I replied "hey, you saw Tyler this morning, right?"

"Yeah. He left early, like super early," she informed me "any idea where he was going?"

I shook my head… "That's what I was just about to ask you. He says whatever he's doing is a surprise, but he knows I hate surprises. I'd just rather know because I can't help being paranoid."

"C'mon, you know he'd never do anything to hurt you." she replied, nudging me playfully

"I know." I sighed "But I can't help wondering why he's hiding stuff from me all of a sudden. We've never been secretive with one another."

She smiled at me warmly and wrapped her arm around my shoulder… "Could he be organising your Christmas present?"

"Maybe, but I hope not." I replied "We said we weren't getting each other anything."

"Okay, why don't you get in the shower and have a day to yourself?" she suggested "And I'll take Eden to nursery and head to the garage to see what I can find out from Tyler?"

"You'd do that?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "You deserve it."

"Thank you!" I replied, smiling at her warmly as I hugged her

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Paige as she made her way up the forecourt "I wasn't expecting to see you today; is everything okay with Pipes and Eden?"

She nodded her head… "Apart from the fact that I'm lying to my sister. I know it's for a good cause but I hate it."

"Does she suspect anything?" I asked

She shook her head… "How did it go with the estate agent this morning?"

"Good," I replied "really good. Everything's as it should be and I'm just waiting on the paperwork to go through."

"And then you can tell her, yeah?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I want to wait till Christmas Day." I informed her "Make it really special…"

"I wish I didn't know." she sighed as she buried her head in her hands "Can't you just tell her?"

I shook my head… "I'm sorry that you know, Paige, but you were the one who went snooping on my laptop without asking."

She smiled at me weakly and punched my arm… "What if it had of been Piper?"

"I'm just thanking God it wasn't." I replied "Right, can you go? I need to get back to work…"

"Charming!" she proclaimed

"Hey, I'm soon gonna have a mortgage as well as bills to pay," I informed her "I can't afford to miss work, not even for my favourite soon to be sister-in-law."

"Nice save." she replied "See you later."

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Paige as I made my way through from the laundry room "did you manage to get anything out of Tyler?"

She shook her head… "Sorry. He's like a vault."

I sighed and ran my hands over my face… "I'm just gonna have to wait and find out then, aren't I?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." she replied "Anyway, what happened to a day to yourself?"

"I needed something to take my mind off the fact that Tyler's keeping secrets." I admitted

She smiled at me sympathetically and rubbed my arm up and down soothingly… "I'm sure it's something good."

"Yeah, well if it is, why does he have to keep it from me?" I asked

She shrugged her shoulders… "How about we head to Eden Hills and do some shopping? You can berate me for having not started my Christmas shopping yet…"

"You've not started your…?" I began "Paige, Christmas is a week away!"

"I know, I know," she replied "but in my defence, I have been busy with uni and work."

"Okay," I sighed "fine, let's go."

She smiled at me warmly… "Great, I'll just grab my bag."

 **So Paige is in on Tyler's secret and is lying to Piper about it too – and now you guys know too. How will Piper take the news when she finds out, I wonder?**


	38. Chapter 38

PIPER'S POV:

"Hey." Tyler greeted me as he made his way into the house

"Hey." I mirrored

"Where is everyone?" he asked

"Mark, Paige and Aaron are at work, Zoe's at school and Eden's with my Dad and Lauren." I informed him

"So we've got the place to ourselves?" he questioned as he made his way over to me as I sat on the sofa

"Yep." I replied as I rose to my feet, making my way into the kitchen

"What's wrong?" he inquired

I shook my head… "Nothing."

"Is this because I won't tell you about the surprise I've got planned?" he asked

"It just bothers me because we've always been honest with each other." I informed him

"You love me and you trust me, right?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "Right."

"Then that's all there is to it." he replied "Just trust me, you're gonna love it."

"I don't get why you won't just…" I began

I was cut off mid-sentence by his lips pressing a hard kiss to mine, my back hitting the wall a moment later. Pulling my lips away from his as I gasped for breath, I went to wind my arms around his neck, only to have my hands pinned above my head before he turned me, his chest pressing against my front, his arousal evident…

TYLER'S POV:

I pushed Piper's hair to the side and stroked my hands down her sides as I pressed my lips to her neck, rubbing myself against her as I did…

"Ty…" she whimpered

"Hmm?" I asked, my lips vibrating against her skin

I turned her to face me and cupped her cheeks, capturing her lips in mine once again, pulling her away from the wall and into my arms, lifting her from her feet as I carried her through to our bedroom…

PIPER'S POV:

I wrapped my legs around Tyler's waist, moaning into our kiss as he grinded his body against mine, his hands stroking up my legs, coming to sit on my hips. Running my hands underneath the singlet he was wearing, I greedily stroked my hands across his back and dug my fingernails into his back, smirking into the kiss as he groaned. Lifting my hands out from beneath the material, I pulled at it and he took the hint, lifting it up and over his head, my hands stroking down his chest as I pushed against him, rolling us over and came to straddle him…

TYLER'S POV:

My eyes watched Piper as she rubbed against me before sliding down the bed, untying and taking my overalls with her as she went, dropping them to the floor as she came back to straddle me, her hips slowly rocking against mine as she leaned down to kiss me. Wrapping my arms around her back, I rolled us back over and pushed her t-shirt up with my hands, trailing my lips to her neck and down to her breasts as I brought the material over her head, her hands fisting in my hair as I paid attention to both in turn before continuing downwards, pressing soft kisses to her stomach before undoing her jeans and pulling them down her legs, throwing them carelessly across the room as I lifted my head to watch her reaction as I stroked a finger up the length of her, her hips bucking in reply. Lowering my head, I began to press kisses to the skin of her stomach once more and slid my hand beneath the waistband of her knickers and began to rub up and down her sex…

PIPER'S POV:

I felt Tyler push my knickers down with his free hand as I struggled for breath, my orgasm fast approaching as he rubbed his whole hand against my clit. Digging my fingernails into his scalp and biting my bottom lip hard, I fell over the edge, my hips jerking continuously as his movements slowed, my back falling against the bed as I recovered…

TYLER'S POV:

I crawled my way back up Piper's body, kissing every inch of skin I could before softly pressing my lips against hers, her eyes opening as I pulled back, her arms wrapping around my neck and her legs wrapping around my waist as she did…

"Hey." I greeted her

"Hey," she mirrored, smiling at me warmly as she stroked her fingers through my hair "nice way to distract me."

"I'm not done yet." I informed her

"No?" she inquired

I shook my head and pushed my length against her bare sex and she smiled, her hands coming to my waist to push my boxers down, her lips pressing against mine as I lowered my body and brushed against her folds and slid into her…

PIPER'S POV:

I clutched Tyler's bicep as he stroked a single finger around my clit slowly as he thrust quickly, my orgasm within reaching distance. Pulling his head down, I pressed my lips to his as I fell, my moans being swallowed by his mouth. Sighing as I rode it out, I began to lift my hips as he buried his head into the crook of my neck, his lips pressing soft kisses to the skin as he worked to meet his high too. Wrapping my arms around his neck for support, I lifted my hips and began to rock back and forth, smiling as he murmured a "fuck" against my skin as he came too…

 **Piper's desperate to know what her surprise is, but Tyler's not giving in. I wonder how she'll react when she finds out…**


	39. Chapter 39

TYLER'S POV:

I came to on Christmas Day morning as I heard Eden stirring and moved from the bed and over to her cot…

"Merry Christmas, baby girl." I greeted her as I lifted her from her cot

"Hey." Piper's voice spoke as I was about to leave the room

"Hey." I mirrored as I turned to her "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was awake," she informed me "and was considering getting out of bed."

I smiled at her warmly as she sat up and Eden held her arms out to her. Handing her to her, I sat on the edge of the bed, smiling warmly as I watched Eden play with Piper's hair…

"What?" she questioned

"Nothing." I replied

"There's something on your mind, what is it?" she inquired

"You get your surprise today." I informed her

"I do?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "I'm gonna get in the shower and then we can go."

"It's not here?" she questioned

I shook my head… "It's a bit too big to fit in here."

"Tyler," she sighed "I thought we weren't going overboard."

"Just shut up and get organised. I promise you, you're gonna love it." I informed her

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler kissed my lips chastely and left the room, blowing me a kiss over his shoulder as he left…

"What's Daddy got planned, hmm?" I asked, cuddling Eden

After getting her dressed and setting her back into her cot, I got myself dressed, Tyler making his way back into the room…

"I'm gonna go and get this one some breakfast before we leave." I informed him

He nodded his head… "I won't be long."

"Do I need to ask Paige and Mark to take her over to Dad and Lauren's with them or can I bring her with us?" I questioned

"It's already sorted." he replied

"Since when?" I asked

"Since I sorted it with Zoe; she and Aaron are going to watch her." he informed me

I nodded my head as I lifted Eden from her cot… "Okay."

"Okay." he mirrored

TYLER'S POV:

"Right, are you ready?" I asked Piper as I walked into the kitchen

"Do you two know what he's up to?" she questioned Zoe and Aaron as they stood in the kitchen

"Nope," Aaron replied "no idea, sorry."

"Okay." she sighed "No opening presents without us, got it?"

"Got it!" he assured us as I took Piper's hand in mine

"See you later." I called as we made our way out of the front door

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler and I walked away from Ramsay Street and onto Sherwood Drive, stopping outside a house a couple of minutes later…

"What are we…?" I began

"What do you think?" he asked, cutting me off mid-sentence

"It's nice." I replied "Why are you asking?"

"Because it's ours." he informed me

"What?" I questioned

He smiled at me warmly as I turned to him and pulled a set of keys from his pocket… "For you."

"Tyler, we can't afford this!" I proclaimed

"Our conversation a couple of weeks ago got me thinking," he explained "and you're right. We're too squashed at Mark's, and then I saw this place come on the market and talked to an estate agent and the bank about getting a mortgage. It's ours, Pipes…"

"Why didn't you talk to me about it beforehand?" I inquired

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise." he informed me

"Well it's that alright." I replied

"You're not happy?" he asked

"Do you also remember me saying that I didn't want you to be responsible for everything? That we're a team?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head… "I thought you'd be happy."

"I am." I informed him

"You don't sound it." he replied

"Tyler," I sighed "it's not that I'm not happy, I am, but I just feel as though you've gone against what I wanted and done what I asked you not to, that's all. I know you did it with the best intentions, but are you sure you can afford it?"

He nodded his head… "I wouldn't have even considered it if I couldn't."

I smiled at him warmly… "Can we take a look?"

He reciprocated my smile and nodded his head, handing me the set of keys in his hand...

TYLER'S POV:

I followed Piper up the driveway as she unlocked the door and we made our way inside and shutting the door behind us, I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, resting my hands on her burgeoning bump…

"You like it?" I asked

"I love it." she informed me

"Good." I replied "You want to see the backyard?"

She nodded her head and I took my hand in hers, leading her into the living room…

"Whoa!" she proclaimed "Eden's gonna love it!"

"Paige said the same thing." I replied

"Paige knew?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "Yeah."

"The little…" she began "She swore she knew nothing about it when I asked her!"

"She wouldn't have if she hadn't of gone on my laptop without asking." I informed her "Anyway, enough about Paige, you really like it?"

She nodded her head… "I love it, and I can't believe you've done something this amazing for me, for us, for our family."

"You mean the world to me, you, Eden, and this one," I admitted, placing my hand on her stomach "I'd do anything for you."

She smiled at me warmly and cupped the back of my head, pulling my lips to hers… "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored

 **So Piper's surprise was a house, which Tyler has bought! Whoa, hey?**


	40. Chapter 40

PIPER'S POV:

Myself, Tyler, Eden, Paige, Mark, Aaron and Zoe all made our way into Mum and Paul's as afternoon fell on Ramsay Street, Mum greeting us as we made our way in…

"Hi," she greeted us "come on in and make yourselves at home. There's drinks and nibbles in the kitchen, but don't fill yourselves up too much because Paul's cooking up a storm."

"So we can smell." I replied

"Smells amazing, doesn't it?" she inquired

I nodded my head and smiled at her warmly… "Merry Christmas, Mum."

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." she mirrored, hugging me tightly "So, what did you get for Christmas?"

I turned to Tyler and smiled, pulling my phone from my pocket, bringing up a picture of the house before handing it to her…

"What's this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"My Christmas present." I informed her

"A house?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "On Sherwood Drive."

"How did you manage to afford this, Tyler?" she inquired

"I moved some money around and managed to get a really great deal." he informed her

"Great deal on what?" Paul questioned as he made his way through from the kitchen

"This." Mum informed him, handing him my phone

"Is this the place that was for sale on Sherwood Drive?" he asked

I nodded my head… "It's mine and Tyler's now."

"Really?" he inquired

"Yep." I replied as he handed my phone back to me "Mum, I thought you'd be happy for me…"

"I am." she informed me "I'm just worried."

"About what?" I questioned

"Everything," she replied "you're my little girl. I just want you to be okay."

"Mum, I'm a Mum myself now," I informed her "soon to be twice. I'm going to be fine. We're going to be fine."

She smiled at me warmly as I moved over to Tyler and wrapped my arm around his waist… "Yes, yes you are."

TYLER'S POV:

"Right, present time," Terese proclaimed after dinner "there should be something under the tree for everyone."

As everyone rose from the table and began to make their way through to the living room, I held back…

"Tyler, are you okay?" Terese asked

"All good." I replied

"Are you sure?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "I'll be through in a minute."

"Okay." she replied

PIPER'S POV:

I noticed Tyler stood in the kitchen as everyone began to unwrap presents and made my way through to him, Mum squeezing my arm reassuringly as I made my way past her…

"Hey." I greeted him as I walked in

"Hey," he mirrored "you should head back through there…"

"Are you crying?" I questioned worriedly

"No." he replied

"Yes you are. Ty, what's the matter?" I inquired, rubbing my hand up and down his back soothingly

"It's all of this." he admitted "It's just got to me."

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I've not had this in so long." he informed me "A proper, family Christmas in so long. It's been ages since Mark, me, Aaron and Zoe were all together, and now Paige and Mark are starting their own lives and me and you have Eden and another one on the way. It's just…"

"I get it." I assured him "But it's not something to be sad about. C'mon, come through and be with your family."

He smiled at me warmly and took my outstretched hand, allowing me to lead him into the living room…

TYLER'S POV:

"Someone had a good day…" I chuckled, wrapping my arm around Piper's shoulder as she sat in the chair, the two of us looking at Eden who was flat out on the sofa

"I had a good day too." she replied

"Yeah, me too." I informed her, pressing my lips against her hair

She smiled up at me warmly, moving closer to me to rest her head against my chest…

PIPER'S POV:

Night time had fallen on Ramsay Street and as I looked around the living room, seeing Mum and Paul curled up on the sofa, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and her head resting on his chest, Paige and Mark deep in conversation, Aaron and Zoe playing with Eden and Tyler nodding off, his head in my lap as we took up the other sofa and as I began to stroke my fingers through his hair, I realised just how lucky I was…

 **I think a fantastic family Christmas was had by all, don't you? What's next?**


	41. Chapter 41

TYLER'S POV:

I came to that morning, watching Piper as she moved around the room, placing things into boxes…

"Pipes…" I spoke, smirking as she jumped

"What the hell?" she questioned "Tyler!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump." I admitted

"Yeah, you really look sorry too." she replied

"I am." I assured her "So, are you going to tell me what you're doing?"

"I'm packing." she informed me "I want us to be moved into our new place as soon as possible."

"Yeah?" I asked

She nodded her head… "I want us to be settled and prepared by the time this one comes along."

"Okay." I replied, smiling at her warmly

She reciprocated my smile… "Good, because I've been awake since the crack of dawn and have packed 6 boxes of stuff already."

"Seriously?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "They're loaded in the car and ready to go to the new house when you are."

"You're excited, aren't you?" I questioned

"Yeah." she replied "As much as I've loved living here with your lot, it's gonna be nice for all of us to have our own space."

I nodded my head in agreement… "I'm gonna jump in the shower then."

PIPER'S POV:

"Right." I proclaimed as I made my way into the house

"Right, what?" Paige asked as she and Mark stood in the kitchen

"That's Eden dropped off with my Mum." I informed her

"Mark and I would've had her." she admitted

"Not possible." I replied

"Why?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Because you're helping us move." I informed her "Well Mark is anyway."

"And how come I didn't know anything about this till now?" she asked, turning to Mark

"Okaaaaay," I replied "I'm just gonna finish packing up our bedroom."

TYLER'S POV:

"Eden's dropped off with my Mum," Piper informed me "and I've left Paige and Mark having a domestic in the kitchen."

"What about?" I questioned

"I may have dropped him in it." she admitted

"How?" I asked

"Paige said she and Mark could've watched Eden," she explained "and I said that they couldn't because they're helping us move, well Mark is anyway. He hadn't told her."

"Bad move." I replied, laughing as I spoke "He's in trouble!"

"Tyler!" she proclaimed "I feel bad enough…"

"Don't. It'll be fine." I assured her "I think apart from the bed, we're all done in here."

She nodded her head in agreement… "Are you okay to load the last of the boxes into your car and take them to the new place while I do one last sweep of the house and then meet you there?"

I nodded my head and pressed my lips to hers… "Mark and I will come back for the bed once we've got everything unloaded over there."

"Okay." she replied

PIPER'S POV:

"I can't believe it." Paige sighed

"Can't believe what?" I questioned

"My baby sister's all grown up." she admitted "And she's moving out and into her own home with her husband and her babies."

I smiled at her warmly… "If someone had told me 2 years ago that this would be my life today, I would've laughed in their face."

"You deserve it after everything you've been through, Pipes." she informed me

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at her warmly

She reciprocated my smile and pulled me in for a hug… "I'm so proud of you, Pipes."

I was about to reply when a knock at the door sounded. Moving over to it, I pulled it open to find Ned on the doorstep…

"Ned!" I proclaimed as I pulled him in for a hug "What are you doing here?"

"Hey," he greeted me "I tried to get down for Christmas but it wasn't meant to be, so I thought I'd come down for a visit so we could all have a second Christmas together."

"We should do it at your new place, Pipes, what do you say?" Paige suggested

"New place?" Ned asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Tyler and I are moving to our own house today." I informed him "In fact, you're just in time. I was just about to leave…"

"What can I do to help?" he questioned

"You can grab those bags for me." I replied, motioning to the two bags in the corner

"Ready?" he inquired

I nodded my head, him, Paige and I leaving the house…

 **Ned's back in town, and Tyler and Piper are moving into their new place…**


	42. Chapter 42

TYLER'S POV:

"Ty, you and Mark need to start getting the barbecue going because people will be arriving soon." Piper informed me as she made her way out into the backyard

"On it." I replied

She smiled at me warmly and I moved over to her, rubbing my hands up and down her arms… "Relax."

"Easy for you to say." she sighed

"I don't want you stressing out over anything." I admitted as I pressed my lips to hers softly "It's no good for you or for this one. The day will be perfect and everything will be fine."

"You think?" she questioned

"I know." I informed her, pressing my lips to hers once again as the doorbell rang "Now let's go and greet our guests."

PIPER'S POV:

Tyler and I made our way into the house and through to the hallway, opening the front door to Mum and Paul, Dad and Lauren, Ned, Elly, Aaron and Zoe…

"Hey, come on in." I proclaimed as we stepped aside to let them in

"I'm gonna get back out. I'm not having my older brother take over my barbecue." Tyler informed me "Call me if you need me."

Nodding my head, I smiled at him warmly as he kissed my cheek and made his way back out to the backyard as I guided everyone through to the kitchen…

"Help yourselves to drinks." I informed them "The barbecue's up and running so food shouldn't be long."

"How you doing, sweetheart?" Mum asked

"I'm nervous." I admitted

"About?" she questioned

"I just want everything to go right." I replied

"Well it certainly seems as though it is. You look happy." she informed me

"I am." I admitted "I'm happier than I have been in a long time."

She smiled at me warmly, wrapping her arm around my shoulder and pressing her lips to my forehead as Dad made his way over…

"Hey, Dad." I greeted him

"Hey, sweetheart." he mirrored "I can't believe all of this…"

"What do you mean?" I inquired

"I can't believe you're all grown up," he admitted "you've got your own house and your own family, and here was your mother and I thinking you were always going to be Miss. Independent."

I smiled at him warmly… "It's weird."

"What is?" he asked

"Letting someone look after me," I replied "but that's what a relationship, a marriage is all about, isn't it? Looking after each other? Being there for each other, day in, day out?"

He nodded his head… "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored, wrapping my arms around his waist to hug him "Thank you guys for supporting me through everything these past 2 years."

"You're welcome." Mum replied

TYLER'S POV:

"Hey." I greeted Ned as he made his way over to the barbecue

"Hey." he mirrored as he shook my outstretched hand "You've done good…"

"Thanks." I replied "How long are you around for?"

"I think it might be for good." he admitted, his eyes travelling to Elly who was sat talking to Lauren

"Things good between you two again?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "She's amazing."

"She's great." I replied "And she deserves to be happy."

"As does my sister." he informed me

"I'm gonna do everything within my power to make sure she is." I admitted

"Good to hear." he replied "But I saw from the minute I saw her when you guys opened the door that she's happier than she's been in a long time, and that's down to you."

"I love her." I informed him

He nodded his head and held his beer bottle up to me… "Here's to been brothers in law then."

"Yep." I replied

PIPER'S POV:

I made my way out into the backyard after checking on Eden, moving to sit at the patio table, turning my head as I heard footsteps, seeing Ned sit down next to me…

"Hey." I greeted him

"Hey, Pipsqueak." he mirrored

"I've missed you." I admitted

"I've missed you too, so it's probably a good thing I'm staying, isn't it?" he asked

"What?" I questioned "Are you serious?"

He smiled at me warmly and nodded his head… "Elly and I have got things back on track."

I reciprocated his warm smile… "As much as I can't stand her, I'm glad she makes you happy."

"What's it gonna take for you two to get along?" he inquired

"Can we not?" I asked as I moved my chair closer to his and rested my head on his chest "I'm glad you're staying. I need my big brother around."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder… "Josh and Pop should be here."

"Yeah," I replied, swallowing a lump in my throat as I felt the tears begin to sting my eyes "they should."

"They would've been so happy for you," he informed me "so proud of you."

I sat up straight and wiped at my eyes, Ned's hand squeezing my shoulder… "I'm okay."

"I didn't want to make you cry." he admitted

"Hormones." I informed him, smiling at him weakly as I turned my head to him "Do you want some food?"

"I'll go." he replied "I think you've done enough running around for now."

I smiled at him warmly… "Thank you."

TYLER'S POV:

I made my way into mine and Piper's bedroom later on that evening and pulled off my jeans and t-shirt before climbing into bed, Piper moving closer to me, her head coming to rest on my chest as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder…

"Good day?" I asked

"Good day." she mirrored "As you predicted, everything was fine."

"Well I am psychic." I replied

She shook her head and sighed heavily… "Ned's staying, for good this time. I saw you two talking, did he tell you?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna offer him his old job at the garage back," I informed her "I could do with the help."

She lifted her head and smiled at me warmly… "We're gonna be okay, aren't we?"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"When this one comes," she replied, placing her hand on her bump "are we gonna be okay?"

I nodded my head… "I'm gonna do everything within my power to make sure we are."

She smiled at me warmly… "We're a team, yeah?"

"Yeah," I replied "we're a team."

PIPER'S POV:

I moved back into my previous position and rested my head on Tyler's chest, bringing my hand to rest there too, stroking my fingertips along his skin, tilting my head upwards as he took a hold of my hand and entwined it with his and brought them up to his lips, pressing them to the skin…

"I love you." he informed me

"I love you too." I mirrored


	43. Chapter 43

PIPER'S POV:

I walked into the living room that evening, finding Tyler asleep with our 6 week old son Ethan on his chest, Eden asleep too, her head resting on his lap. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I snapped a picture and set it as my background, smiling warmly as I left them in peace and made my way into the kitchen, making a start on dinner…

TYLER'S POV:

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead." Piper's voice whispered in my ear as she pressed her lips to my cheek

"I wasn't asleep." I replied

"Course you weren't; that's why you were snoring." she informed me

"I've had a busy day at work, I'll have you know." I admitted

She nodded her head as she gently shook Eden awake… "That's why when I spoke to Ned earlier; he said you'd spent most of the day perfecting your golf swing."

"In between doing some actual work." I replied

"That's more like it." she informed me as she lifted Eden into her arms "Dinner's ready."

PIPER'S POV:

"Mummy…" Eden whispered as I went to leave her bedroom

"You're meant to be sleeping, Missy." I informed her

"Can't." she replied "You and Daddy's bed."

"You want to come in with me and Daddy?" I questioned

She nodded and pushed back her doona, grabbing her blanket from the side of her and climbed down. Smiling at her warmly, I took her hand and led her across the landing to mine and Tyler's room…

"What're you still doing up, little Miss?" Tyler asked as we walked in

"She can't sleep." I informed him "I'm gonna put Peppa Pig on for her and hope she falls asleep so I can get a shower."

"You go and get one," he replied "I'll look after her."

"Are you sure?" I asked

He nodded his head… "Go on, go."

Smiling at him warmly, I helped Eden up onto the bed and kissed him softly as Eden snuggled into his chest and made my way into our en-suite bathroom…

TYLER'S POV:

I looked down at Eden as the first episode of Peppa Pig finished and smiled, seeing she was now fast asleep. Easing myself further down under the doona, I closed my eyes…

PIPER'S POV:

I walked out of the en-suite after getting showered and changed into my pyjamas, finding Tyler and Eden fast asleep, Peppa Pig still playing on the TV. Smiling, I switched the TV off and climbed into bed, draping my arm across both of them, smiling warmly as Tyler's hand entwined with mine, my eyes closing as sleep came over me…


	44. Chapter 44

TYLER'S POV:

Piper and I were laid in bed, trying to sleep in the heat. We'd just gotten Ethan to sleep but were having no luck with Eden. The heat was intense, the warmest it had been in years and I turned my head as Piper sighed, about to climb out of bed…

"Stay, try and get some sleep. You've been going all day." I informed her

"Are you sure?" she questioned

I nodded my head and pressed my lips to her forehead… "Yes, I'm sure."

Moving from the bed, I pulled a pair of shorts on over my boxers and made my way out of the bedroom and across the landing into Eden's room, pushing the door open to see her sat in her bed, sobbing, clutching her blanket tightly…

"Hey, baby girl." I greeted her

"Daddy…" she whimpered

"What's wrong?" I asked as I lifted her into my arms "You should be asleep…"

"No seep." she replied as she began to sob again

I smiled at her weakly, moving to turn the air conditioning up and moved over to the window… "How about we sit right here?"

I sat down in the rocking chair that sat just underneath the window and laid Eden against my chest, slowly rocking the chair back and forth…

PIPER'S POV:

I could hear Tyler talking to Eden through the monitor, my eyes unable to close without him next to me and I continued to listen to him talk her to sleep, her cries quietening as he did…

"Close your eyes, baby girl." he whispered "That's it, you like that? I used to do this to your Mummy when she couldn't sleep or if she was upset. It used to work nearly all the time, and I think there was only ever once it didn't."

I smiled as I realised he was running his fingers through her hair and turned over in bed, tucking my hand under my cheek as I lay on the pillow facing the door…

"That was when she found out she was having you." he informed her "Yeah, it was. She was so shocked, we all were, especially me. Your Mum is the bravest person I know and we're so lucky to have her. I hope you never have to know why. You and your brother mean the world to me, even when you are awake at all hours of the night…"

He laughed as he spoke and I laughed, sighing contentedly as he continued…

"And I know we don't share the same blood, baby girl, and biologically you're not mine, but God I so wish you were. I just want you to know that no matter what happens in your life, you're my daughter and I'll always be your Daddy, even when I'm Dad dancing and you were wishing I didn't exist. You will always be mine, just like you have been from the second I found out about you."

I wiped my eyes as I realised I was crying and continued to listen to Tyler talk…

"I couldn't be any more thankful for you, baby girl, even if you were a surprise and even if Mummy nearly went crazy and gave you to another family." he informed me "You are the best thing to ever happen to us, Eden."

TYLER'S POV:

"When you're older, you'll understand how life works a little better," I admitted, looking down to see her eyes were now closed and her breathing was steady "how incredible it is, but at the same time you'll also realise it can be cruel and it can hurt. But no matter what things life throws at you, something good will always follow. You're proof of that."

Rising to my feet, I gently placed her back into her bed, pulling her doona up over her, kissing her forehead before whispering… "Night, baby."

Turning, I saw Piper stood in the doorway, a teary smile on her face… "Hey, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough," she replied as she moved over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist "you are the most wonderful man, Tyler Brennan."

"Where did that come from?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I heard you speaking to Eden." she informed me

"Right," I began "I, erm…"

"Don't apologise. Never apologise for loving us and being the most incredible husband and Dad. Never apologise for that. Everything you said, it was so true and beautiful. We're a family, Ty, nothing will ever, ever change that. Eden won't ever know anything different to what she does now." she replied

I nodded my head, smiling at her warmly… "I know, and I know she doesn't understand but I needed her to know that."

"She knows," she assured me "c'mon, let's make the most of this quiet and get some sleep."


End file.
